Blinded by Love
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Amoretta and Jack are back,this time with their daughter Lilly.everything is fin until jack gets notice that Davy Jones wants jack's soule, and Will appears wanting jack's compass.is amoretta and jack's love just blinded or is it real?setting in DMC.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! i hope you are up for round two here is the first chapter, and as you probably all know, the first chapter is never good unless you are an awsome writer, and i am not the best, so the story will get better around the second and third chapter. please stick with me though i will keep asking the questions as well. by the way, the flash backs will be _like this._ i hate writing "Flash Back" i think it ruines it. so as i said before _the falsh backs are going to be in this font._ have fun reading

* * *

Bundle of Love

"Bloody hell it doesn't hurt! She is dying in there!" I yelled at one of the woman that kept running out of the room where Amoretta was giving birth.

"She isn't dying Captian, this is perfictally normal-"

"Like hell it is! What are you doing to her in there?" I yelled.

"We are helping her give birth, she will be out soon." The woman said and shrivled back into the room. Placing my hands to my face and rubbing my eyes, I groaned, sloutching back into the chaire. Thinking about all the time that lead up to this, I smiled.

xxxxxxxx

_"Jack, can we go to Australia or maybe Singapore?"_

_"Whatever you want luv. I was thinking about going to Singapore myself. Need more rum." I smirked._

_"Jack." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled, pulling her close to me._

_"You know luv, it's been a while since I showed you my love."_

_"It's been five days Jack."_

_"Five days to long." I smiled putting my hands on her waiste and moving them up and down her body, pressing my lips to her neck, tasting her._

_"Jack, I don't feel-" She didn't even finish before she was out of my arms and leaning over the edge of the railing, empitying herself._

_"Oh luv, you'll feel better soon." I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waiste, one hand stroking her stomach._

_"I hope so, I don't know how much more I can take of this." She says before once again letting everything out of her. She stood straight up, grabbing a towl that Gibbs had run to get for her. "Thank you." She said shakily to Gibbs who took her hand and placed one on top of it._

_"I hope you feel better lass." He said and smiled, leaving her. _

_"Luv, I am so sorry I gave ye this." I said holding her close, rocking the both of us. _

_"Jack, I may never let you touch me again." She said. I froze and looked down at her as she turned around. Once she turned around fully in my arms, I saw the playfullness of her eyes and let out the breath that I was holding. "You didn't think I was serious did you?" She asked putting a hand to my cheak. _

_"Of course not." I said smiling down at her. _

_"Jack, never be sorry that you made me preagnate. I love you so I love being preagnate knowing that the child is ours." She said putting her head against my chest. I smiled and looked over at James and Anamoria. They were laughing at something. Looking over at Gibbs who was watching them as well, he looked over at us and just rolled his eyes. _

_"Woman, they can always make men change their ways." I heard Gibbs mudder and walk off. I chuckled and Amoretta looked up, smiling. _

_"What's so funny?" She asked. _

_"Nothing." I said. Before she could protest, I bent down and kissed her lightly. It would have been more passionate, but thinking that she had just gave up most of her dinner, I decided to see how far she was willing to go. I felt her wrap her arms around my waiste as my arms were around her and she deepened the kiss, letting her mouth move with mine, her tonuge stroking mine. I love this about her, she never just lets things be sweet, they are always fun and passionate, but there is still love in there. She broke away and I continued to kiss down her neck. _

_"Have you ever fallen in love before?" She asked wraping her arms around my neck, pushing my lips harder to her neck. I smiled and kissed my way up to her ear. _

_"Yes." I whispered as I nipped the rim of her ear. _

_"With who?" She asked getting defensive. I smiled, licking the rim of her ear now. _

_"You." I said and went back to kissing at her neck. I found a sensitive spot and nipped at it. She smiled at this and turned back around, looking out at the sea, leaning her head back against my shoulder. "Have you ever been in love before?" I asked. _

_"With you." _

_"Before me?" _

_"With Will, but it wasn't the kind of love that I have for you. It was more of a friend ship love, a brother and sister love." _

_"That's good." I said and put my hands on her stomach, messaging it and grinning when I felt or child kick. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"It will be another two hours." The woman who came out before said.

"Bloody hell woman! I thought that you said it would be soon!" I yelled.

"Would you rather it be another five hours? By the way, she said to stop horrasing me." She said puttin her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Who? Amoretta?"

"Who else?"

"Well you can tell her that it is you who is harassing me! I have been here for five fucking hours and you keep telling me that it will be soon, then you come out now three hours later and say that it will be another two!"

"I am sorry sir, but keep in mind that if we rush it, the baby and her might not make it." She said. I instantly when silante and it seemed that everything stopped.

"She is going to die?"

"No sir, she might if you keep me out here any longer thoug. I was just telling you that it will be another two hours because I am not going to be comming out so often anymore." She said and headed back into the room. I sat there in silance.

_She can't die._

I thought and sloutched back in my chaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I growled in frusteration as she toyed with me, her breath on my erection as she stroked it hard and quick. Her mouth was so close, but yet she would never toch me. I clutched harder on the matress of my bed, trying not to grab her and make her taste me. My eyes closed from the pleasure and tourture she was giving me. I finally felt her tonge grace along my lenght and I moaned out in pleasure. Her tonge became more active and I was quickly feeling myself come close to my end, letting out moanes and saying her name in pleasure. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I heard a shout of paine and I jerked up. I looked over at the woman who had been sitting there for quiet a while infront of me now and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry, it is all normal." She said and went back to the book she was reading. I nodded my head, not the least reasured though and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Luv, you can't do this to me." I whined as she pulled away from me. _

_"Why not? It's so fun to see you begg like this." She smiled sweetly and kissed my thigh lightly. _

_"Amoretta." I moaned as she kissed up my thigh, stomach, neck, and kissed along my mouth, but never kissing me on my lips. I had enough of what she was doing and grabbed her face, crashing my lips to hers. I rolled us over and bent my head down, kissing her woman hood, trying to tourture her like she had done to me. I soon couldn't fight the need of being inside of her and I gave up on trying to tourture her. I brought my lips back to hers and she smirked. _

_"Done so soon?" She asked. I grinned back at her and lowered my hips to hers, not going inside of her, but making her moan. _

_"I'm not done at all with you." I smiled and pulled up, finally going into her harshly. She gasped in pleasure and I continued my game with her. _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Are you doing alright over there?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked over at the woman who had put her book down in her lap.

"Yes, just thinking, why?" I asked.

"About the woman in there?" She asked. I nodded my head and she blushed.

"Wha't so intresting about me thinking about my lass?"

"I could tell what you were thinking about." She blushed and quickly opened her book. I looked down and saw that I was indeed excited and that my pants were not only tight, but wet. I cursed and got up, finding it very awkward to walk. I made my way to the cleaning corders and took off my pants, waving them around trying to dry them off. When I thought that they were good enough, I put them back on and walked back to the room and sat back in the chaire. I looked back over and saw the woman was deeply into her book.

_Good._

I thought and went back to my lovley memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Looking down at her beautiful body as I entered her one last time, making us both cry out anothers name's, I fell to her side to not hurt her from my weight. I looked over and saw that she had used most of her energy for she was breathing quick and looked like she could pass out at any time. _

_"Luv, are you alright?" I asked her, rolling over to my side and putting a hand to her cheak. She didn't speak, but nodded her head. "Did ol' Jack ware you out?" I joked and put one of my hands on her stomahc, messaging it. She sighed and nodded her head again. I chuckled and possisioned myself on my elbow. Bending down, I lightly kissed her stomach and she smiled. _

_"I love you Jack." She whispered. _

_"I love you to." I whispered and she rolled over so that she was facing me. Her sleepy brown eyes looking into mine. I wrapped my arms around her as she kissed me softly. I kissed her as she kissed me, not getting passionate of heated, just the kiss that lovers give another to show how much they care for another. We pulled away from another and she pressed her cheak to my chest. "Amoretta luv." I said taking her face in my hands. opened her eyes and looked sleepily up into my eyes. "I want you to promise me something luv." I said. _

_"Mmm." _

_"I want you to promise me that you will never die." I said. Before I let her responde to me, I pressed my lips softly to hers. I felt her kiss me back faintly and I pulled back, but just enough so that our lips were just gracing anothers, so I could feel her warm breath on my lips. _

_"I won't die." She said. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers roughly, my tonge making its way into her mouth. I felt her tonge brush against mine and she leaned in more to me. Breaking away from her, she smiled and kissed me again. Putting her face against my chest again. "Jack." She said softly. _

_"Aye luv?" _

_"You won't die, will you?" _

_"Never." I said and saw her smile as her fingers traced circles on my chest. She closed her eyes and her fingers ceased their movements, and sliding down my chest to the bed, but were still slightly touching my stomach. I smiled and pulled her close to me._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sir." I heard someone say and jumped up, my eyes snapping open and I looked around wieldley, trying to see where the source of the noise was comming from and saw the woman with the book she was reading. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Yes?" I asked getting quite frusterated that she kept interupting my dreams.

"Is the womman's name Amoretta?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you keep muttering it." She said. I stared at her for a while until she put up the book and began reading again. I shook my head at how strange she was and then just before I got confortable, or as confortable a chaire would let me get, one of the woman came out of the room and called me. I looked up and she was smiling widley.

"She's ready." She said and I sat up instantly, running to the door and pushing her out of the way.

"Amoretta!" I said walking quickly to the bed, seeing her with the baby.

"You were right Jack, it is a girl." Amoretta smiled.

"I knew I would be." I grinned and sat by Amoretta who had made room for me on the bed. I placed kisses down her neck and she smiled, whispering soft words to our child.

"What should we name her?"

"I like Lilly." I said and turned her head and kissed her lips. Just before my tonge could do anything, she broke it laughing.

"Jack, you know where this would go if I let you go on, and I am holding Lilly, and there are other people in the room." She said looking around. I didn't bother, just stared at her with lust.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, maybe they should bring in their men, they could learn a thing or two about pleasuring woman. I am sure you could teach them how to pleausure men." I smirked and kissed down her neck again, down to her low neck lined shirt, tracing the swell of her breast with my tonge. She bit her lip, I could see her do it, and she tensed.

"I'm afraid sir that she shouldn't have sex with you for another two weaks, for the sake of her just giving birth and all." One of the woman said. I groaned and moved my head up so I could look at her, her eyes were closed. She noticed that I had stopped and opened them, looking into mine, her's filled with the want, lust, and love that mine were probably filled with.

"I'll try to keep my hands off of ye luv." I grinned and put my lips to her ear. "But I don't think I can." I whispered and nibbled at it. We heard the door open and saw Gibbs standing there in the entrance.

"I was just woundering what was taking so long, but I should have known. You know Amoretta, he was pratically asking me to lock him up in a room so he wouldn't touch ye?" Gibbs joked. I looked at Amoretta who was smiling and blushing. She looked so beautiful, her eyes shining from unshed tears, hair messy, baby in her arms, and soft shades of pink with her lips turned up in a sweet smile.

"Can you hold her?" She asked me and I smiled, taking Lilly in my arms as she got up. Gibbs left the room as Amoretta changed back into her black nightgown that she was wearing the night before. It has been, accourding to the setting sun, around a day now.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Jack, Jack wake up! Jack! I think I am going to have our baby! Jack!" I heard her yell. I sat up a little disoriented due to still being in somewhat sleep. _

_"What?" I asked fazed. _

_"I am in laber Jack! Hurry and get me into town!" She yelled. We had docked a day ago in Singapore and had already been around a little portion of it. It was Anamaria's idea since she said that Amoretta would probably be giving birth soon. It has been at least five monthes since we have made love, and I was pratically going insaine from sleeping with her, but not touching her. I got out of the bed and grabbed my shirt, quickly pulling that on and running over to open the door. I ran back to the bed and picked up Amoretta in my arms, running as fast as I could out of the room with her. _

_"Ohi! Jack! What's wrong?" Anamaria asked hearing Amoretta yelling in paine. _

_"She's in labor!" I yelled not knowing what the hell that meant, but if she was yelling, it must mean something's not good. Anamaria looked shocked and chased after us. We ran down the plank and Anamaria guided me to the house of where people gave birth. A woman opened the door and I ran in, yelling for one of the woman to get Amoretta in a room. _

_"One minute sir, it will be-" _

_"No woman! I can't waite a minute! She is going to die!" I yelled. _

_"Jack, being in labor isn'g going to kill her!" Anamaria yelled, but I didn't care what she was saying. _

_"Bring her this way." The woman said and she scurried off down the hall with me at her heals and Anamaria running after. We finally reached a rooma and the woman said for me to put Amoretta on the bed. I did as I was told and she shoved me out of the door. I yelled and banged on it, not wanting Amoretta alone in there with a bunch of woman that we didn't know. _

_"Jack! Shut the hell up!" Anamarai said turning me around and slapping me hard on the face. I was stunned, so stunned that she was able to place me into a chaire. "Now Jack, Amoretta isn't dieing, she is about to give birth so there is no need in acting like she is dieing savvy?" Anamaria said standing inches away from me, preparing her hand to slap me again in needed. _

_"But she is yelling like something is cutting her!" I yelled. With one swift motion, there was another red mark on my face where Anamaria's hand had met it. _

_"Jack! That is what happens when woman give birth! It probalby hurts like hell but she isn't going to die, that rarley happens." _

_"But it happens! You just said it does!" _

_"RARLEY JACK!" She screamed. I sat there quietly after that and she left. _

xxxxxxxx

I sat back down on the bed as the nurses talked to Amoretta about everything she was to do, and wasn't to do. Sadly, as they said before, I couldn't make love to her. I stroked Lilly's head and felt her fine short brown hair under neath my fingers. I rocked her back and forth slowly and she opened her eyes. I looked down at her and she stared back up at me with her large, livley brown eyes.

_She has Amoretta's eyes._

I smiled down at her and she continued to stare up at me.

"That's your father Lilly." Amoretta said from behind me. Lilly turned crained her neck and looked at Amoretta as I did.

"Hey luv." I said and kissed her lightly. Amoretta kissed me back and put her hand on my cheak, stroking it loveingly. Seporating, she kissed my cheak and smiled.

"I think we should get going." She said holding out her arms for Lilly. I looked down at Lilly who was reaching out for Amoretta. I smiled at how Lilly and Amoretta already had a bond. Giving Amoretta Lilly, Lilly made happy gurgiling noises and put a hand in Amoretta's hair, playing with it. Amoretta looked down at her and stuck out her tong. Lilly smiled widley, gurgiling again.

"That's good seeing a daughter and mother bond. I haven't seen that for a while." One of the woman said to me.

"What do you mean? The mother doesn't like her child?"

"They are usually prostitutes, whores, whenches, whatever you call them these days." Another woman said. "It's a very sad sight. I would take all the kids in, but then agian, I can hardly afford for myself. The poor children, probably sitting out on the streets or turning into their mothers. Did Amoretta come from a wealthy life style?"

"Aye, her father was a friend of the Govonor and her mother was good friends with the Govonor's wife." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how would a pirate get a woman in such a wealthy background?"

"I'm Captian Jack Sparrow mate." I grinned at Amoretta, not bothering to look at the woman talking to me.

"Are you ready Jack?" Amoretta asked while rocking Lilly to sleep.

"Aye luv, let's get out of hear before I get preagnate." I joked. Amoretta laughed and kissed my cheak as she walked over to the door. I ran over to it and opened it for her. She smiled and walked out and I followed her. "No thankyou?" I asked.

"Sorry Jack, thank you." She said, perfectly knowing what I meant. I walked up infront of her and she smiled. "You didn't get what you wanted, did you?" She asked seductivelly.

"No." I pouted and she laughed. I wrapped one of my arms around her waiste and pulled her in closeley, but not to close so we wouldn't hurt the child. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers in an open mouth kiss, my tonuge running along hers.

"You now Jack, I may not be able to make love to you, but I can still touch you, and taste you." She smirked. I grinned and walked besides her, my arm still around her waste. As we walked out of the house, we walked down the streets of Singapore and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I could tell that Amoretta was a little tense as well as she would snuggle closer to me when someone would smile at us or when people would talk to another then look at us, then go back to their conversation. When we finally reached the docks, we spotted the Pearl. Anamaria was sitting one the railing and jumped off onto the dock when she saw us. Running over, she smiled and put a lose arm around Amoretta's waiste, gently hugging her.

"So, this is the lil' bundle of love you two made?" She asked putting a hand on Lilly's soft head. "She's beautiful." Anamaria whispered.

"She has her mother's eyes." I said, nuzziling my head against Amoretta's neck and she sighed in contemptment.

* * *

hey guys, as i have probably said before, my first chapters are never so good, but my second one is going to be good and all the rest i hope. please read and review here are your questions

1. should i have the DMC begin in the next chapter.

2. should i have it jum three years in the next chapter and then start DMC in the third?

3. should i have it like the second option but have it go into DMC in the same chapter?

please tell me which one you would like and please tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter

* * *

Promises and Secrets

I woke up with Jack laying besides me, arms wrapped around me protectivelly.

"Jack, wake up." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Lilly who was in the room besides ours. I don't know how she does it, but she seems to hear when Jack and I get up, probably because Jack is falling around the room, or he is starting to make love to me, but before we could get anywhere, we hear someone knocking on the door saying that Lilly wants to be with us. I always find it so cute that she wants to be with us, and Jack is more then happy to let her in, even though we don't make love. "Jack!" I said pushing him awake. I was about to push him again, but before I could, he rolled around and crawled ontop of me. "Seems like someone has been awake for a while." I joked.

"Aye luv, now, I have wanted to show you how much I love you for quite a while, and now that I can." He said and started kissing my neck and licking up to my ear. I smiled having my hands roam down his bare back down to the rim of his pants. "Do you always have to wear this nightgown when we go to bed? I prefure you with less clothing." He said and untied the back of my nightgown so that the front fell down and gathered up around my waste. He took my breasts in his hands and placed his lips to my right one, carrising my nipple and messaging the other one with his hands. We heard a knock on the door and Jack moaned.

"Amoretta, Jack, Lilly is awake and is woundering if she can come in." Anamaria said on the other side of the door.

"Tell her that we will be ready for her in around a half an hour." Jack said. "We are still sleeping." He added.

"Jack!" I groaned as he put his hand between my thighs and messaged my woman's hood.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Anamaria asked, knowing exactly what's going on.

"Is she there?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Anamaria said. "Don't open the door, just talk to daddy ok?" Anamaraia said to Lilly.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked.

"Yes luv?" Jack asked her.

"Sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes luv."

"Night night." She said and we heard her and Anamaria walk off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I want to be with you today luv. I haven't shown you I love you the 'fun' way for quite a while." He grinned and bent his head down to where his fingers use to be on my woman's hood and licked the opining. I moaned loudly and put my hands to his hair, bringing him closer. "I love you Amoretta." He groaned as he continued to lick and kiss my woman's hood. His kisses left my warmth of my womman hood and went to my right thigh, kissing up my thight, stomach, and up my chest. He rested kisses on my neck and up to my lips, our tonges tasting another.

"Jack, let me feel what love is suppose to be." I groaned as his hands roamed my body, finding my hands around his neck and wrapping his fingers around my hands. He brought our hands to the bed so that he was pinning my hands above my head, pressed forcelfully against the matress.

"I love you." He said and he thrusted deeply into me.

"Jack!" I yelled as he became faster and harder. This was more intense then it has ever been, and I felt more alive then I have ever been for a long time. My hips left the bed with his, not wanting him to leave. His movements became uneaven and I felt unbeliavalbe pleasure. He pressed his lips to mine fiercley. As our mouthes moved with another, I felt in peace, I felt like nothing could ever hurt me, I felt that nothing would ever go wrong again. All I feel now is the love that Jack and I share with another. "I love you." I gasped between our harsh kisses that were filled with our love, lust, want, need, freedom. He pulled from me for a moment letting out a long moan as he artched his back, throwing back his head and his mouth open letting out his moanes. I gripped onto his hands and he gripped onto mine.

"Amoretta!" He yelled as we came to our climaxes. I yelled his name as well and with one finishing entrance in me, he pulled out and quivered above me, falling to the side of me. He instatnly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, turning me over so I was facing him. His eyes were closed and he was quivering slightly, beads of sweat trickled down his face. He opened his eyes and pressed his lips to mine in an open mouthed kiss, his tonge running along mine. Seporating, he put hischin on my shoulder. I pressed my chest closer to his and could feel his heart racing. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you more." I teased.

"No, I do." He teased back, licking a quick line up my neck and kissing the edge of my jaw. He moved his head so that we are now looking at another and he took my hands in his, looking down at our joined hands and messaging mine with his. I felt his wringed fingers rubb against mine and felt that same peace as when he was making love to me. I didn't feel a worrie in the world, not one. "Why don't we get dressed, then Lilly can come in." Jack suggested and unwrapped his arms from me. I smiled as he sat back on the bed and haded me a silky nightgown that Jack had gotten me in Singapore before Lilly was born. Jack put on his pants and walked over to the door, opining it and walking out. I got out of bed and ran after him. When I came up behind him, I wrapped my arms around the back of him and he smiled.

"Anamaria! Lilly!" I called when seeing her and Lilly playing a game with the cleaning equitment, shooting the soap bar as far as they could and seeing who did it more by putting slash marks on the deck with it.

"Mommy!" Lilly said happily. She was slightly getting the hang of walking, and it as such a cute sight seeing her walk. As Jack said, she lookes like me when I am drunk. She would woble around a couple of times, and when she fell, she would just get up again and brush herself off. I croutched down and held out my arms for her as she slowly walked over. When she ws close enough, she fell into my arms, a daily rutiene, and I swooped her up, spinning us around and she giggled.

"Hi luv." Jack said standing besides us.

"Daddy!" Lilly said happily reaching out for him. Jack and I smiled as I gave Jack Lilly and she snuggled against his chest.

"So Amoretta, does he still have it in him? It's been around two three since Singapore hasn't it?"

"Yes Anamaria, I should be asking about Sam though, seems he is a little winded since you have had your lil girl. How old is she now? Four right?" I asked.

"Yep. Lil Amy is a pirkey one. Lilly is three?"

"Yep." I smiled looking back over and Jack and Lilly.

"Mommy." Lilly said holding out her arms for me. I smiled and took Lilly and Jack put his arm around my waiste, kissing my cheake. I turned to face Jack and kissed him passiontally, my tonge flicked out to touch his, but I seporated and looked back at Lilly. I kissed the top of her head and she wrapped a strand of my hair around her finger. Jack brought his lips to my ear and I shivered as he breathed against it.

"I love you more." He said. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"Alright, it is bad enough that we have four woman on board now, but a captian that can't even stear his own ship without his lass around? This is getting all to much." Gibbs hinted. Jack picked it up and laughed.

"Sorry mate, ye can leave." Jack smiled bringing me and Lilly over to the wheel so Gibbs could have his break.

"Mommy, I want to go play with Amy." Lilly said. I smiled down at her and put her down. She quickly wrapped her arms around my legs and then did the same to Jacks before she ran off to find Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled while looking at how happy Amoretta and Lilly are. During those long monthes that Amoretta was preagnate, I was having my doubts about leaving her. Now that I look at Amoretta and Lilly, I feel dirty and sick about ever thinking about it.

"Jack, are you ok?" She asked me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close as possiable to me. I loved the way her body fit with mine, and I loved the way she always cared about how I was feeling. Even though she was sweet and sensitive, she knew how to get me begging for her, she knew what to do to make me want more, knows how to make me on edge and also how to make it so that I am fierce with her and loes myself.

"I'm fine luv." I said and kissed the front of her neck. She smiled and put her hands up into my hair. I smiled and put my hands to her face and crushed my lips to hers, my tonge roughtly feeling hers and tasting her. I pushed her back until she hit her back to the wheel and put my hands to her waiste, having one go up inside her shirt and feeling her bare skin, hearing her moane. "Louder, I can't hear you." I growled grinding my hips to hers and nipping at her tonge.

"Jack." She groaned and started moving her hips with mine.

"Louder!" I commanded and increased the fiercness of my actions. She moved her hands from my hair and gripped on my shoulders, groaning louder then before.

"Before you make her go louder captian, we are getting closer to that island you wanted to get something from." Anamaria said. I turned my head and glared at her as she smirked at me. "You have a kid now, don't you think you should settle down a tad?" Anamaria asked me.

"No." I said and turned my attention back to Amoretta who had placed her head on my chest, her hands gripping hard on my shoulders, and gagsping every time my hips thrusted against hers. "Come on luv, looks like we aren't wanted here." I grinned and picked her up in my arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my neck as well. Reaching my room, I opened the door, walked in, put her down and locked it. She licked the rim of my ear and I looked down into her lust filled eyes. Before long, I was letting temptation and lust take over me and everything seemed to go away except for the bed and Amoretta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opining my eyes, I put one of my hands to my throbing head which I had hit on the wall when Amoretta was pleasuring and teasing me. I smiled and turned my head to see Amoretta snuggled as close as possiable to me, her arms tucked against her stomach, one hand holding one of mine. Her lips were slightly open and I was about to bend down but heard something fall in the next room, then Lilly started crying. Not wanting to wake Amoretta, I moved slowly away. Once I was out of the bed, I grabbed my pants and pulled them on while making my way out of the room. Lilly's crying was getting louder as I ran a few steps until I reached her room and opened it, seeing her holding the blankets up to her nose, trembeling, sobbing.

"What is it luv?" I asked walking quickly over to the bed. She stopped crying and let go of the blankets, holding her arms out to me. I sat on the bed and picked her up, placing me in my lap. "What is it? Why are you crying?" I asked stroking her dark brown haire that was now past her shoulders. Her bangs were getting shabby and covered some of her eyes. I pushed them out of the way and she wrapped her short arms around my arm and sniffled.

"What fell?" She asked, her voice comming out shakey.

"That wasn't you?" I asked. She looked up at me in horrow, her large brwon eyes, sparkiling due to unshed tears, staring up into mine. "I was just kidding luv."

_No I wasn't._

"It was probably one of the me down stares, you know they can be clumsey after drinking."

_None of them have been drinking, we ran out of rum and whine a weak ago. They are completley sober. It sounded like something heavier any way. _

"Hehehehe, I know daddy, I forgot." Lilly giggled becomming more calmn.

"I'll go talk to whoever fell and make them come up and appologize to you for scaring you like that." I said.

"No daddy, they are tired. I'm tired." She said and yawned.

"Ok luv, good night." I smiled and she crawled off my lap and back under the covers. I tucked them around her and kissed the top of her head. "Kisses to you." I said.

"No, kisses to you." She said and I chuckled.

"No, kisses to-" There it was again, something fell, this time heavier. I looked towards the door and back down at her as she giggled.

"They must be very drunk." She giggled and I smiled.

"Night luv." I said and got off the bed, walking towards the door, opining it and closing it soflty behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, I made it to the storrage room in which we keep our rum, whine, and food. I looked over and saw three barrels tipped over.

"That can explaine a lot." I said to myself. I kept walking and saw one of the cabnits tipped over as well. "That can as well." I kept walking and saw tiney little creatures on the walls and the wooden beams. I grabbed a non lit lantern, found a match on the table besides it, struck it a couple of times until it lit and lit the candle inside the lantern. Walking over with the lantern, I looked closer at the intresting creatures. I threw the match on the ground and it sizled. I looked down and the floor was all wet. "Bugger." I thought and kept walking. Something shattered and I whirled around and saw nothing. I turned back around and then saw someone sitting in the corner. "Who the hell are you?" I hissed.

"Is that the way you greet everyone you haven't seen for ten years? I thought since you are sober it would be a tad more kinder, but then again, being sober would probably anger the captian of the Pearl now wouldn't it?"

"Boot Strap?" I asked taking cautious steps towards him.

"It's nice to see ye Jack." Boot Strap said. I croutched down a good distance from him and held up the light. He looked worse, much worse then when I had last seen him.

"Aye mate, nice to see ye as well." I said and got up, grabbing an empty barrel and placing it up against the wall. I sat down on it and leaned back against the barrel. I put the lantern down on the ground between us so we could see another.

"Sorry about making so much noise. I had to get you down here some how and seeing you have no rum, you wouldn't be down here for a while. Seems you are a heavy sleeper."

"Seems that way." I said not wanting him to know about Amoretta or Lilly.

"Seems that you found yourself a young lass."

"I have found myself many women Boot Strap."

"Jack, you know what I mean."

"I never settle down-"

"Seems that she has gotten you to change some things."

"I am not in love if that is what you mean." I said trying to protect them.

"There is no reason to lie to me Jack. I know. I have heard many people talk-"

"Peopel talk all the time."

"Jack, I have seen you with a woman and child and since I have known you, the only things you are around are your own or something you want." I froze when he said he had seen me with them.

_Maybe he is trying to trick me into telling him. _

"I am with no one." I said.

"Brown hair tied with brown leather that goes down her back, brown eyes, a few inches smaller then you, tends to wear your shirts that have been tied to make it more form fitting with your pants that go past her feet, does that seem to ring a bell? Oh and you two seemed to be injoying a nice walk around the town with your daughter. Seems she looks a lot like Amoretta but has your hight on her advantage. No doubt going to be a great pirate."

"That was just a fling mate, honestly they ment nothing to me."

"Then why did the woman ask her child about having a brother or sister?"

"Many woman ask that question, you know they all want me goods." I tryed to be cocky, but everything was turning out timid.

"Why did the little girl call you 'daddy'? Why did you bend down and the woman get on your back? Why did you say you would give up anything to be with them?" The fear and rage inside of me joined and I grabbed the lantern and threw it at him, but he just caught it and put it in the center again. I got up and grabbed one of the matches I had put in my pocket and struck it, casting little light. Putting a hand up to block the air from hitting it, I made my way as quickly as I could to the stares, but Boot Strap cut me off and blocked my way up. "Jack, I don't want to hurt you or your family, I just want to warn you about something." He said as I tryed to get past him.

"Move!" I yelled and threw the candle at him. It hit him but didn't do anything, it just fell to the ground. I struck two more and put them together for more light.

"Jack, your time is up. Davy Jones wants you. That is all." He said. He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me sit on a barrel. "Jack, you injoy your family for as long as you can because Davy will find you and it will be over." Boot Strap said and took my hand. I took my hand away and saw a black mark begin to take form on my hand.

"What is this! Take it off!" I commanded but he just shook his head and dissapeard in the dark room where the match light couldn't cover. Deciding to do something more important, I ran up the stares, blew out the matches, and started yelling for peopel to get up. I ran into the room that the crew slept in and saw them still sleeping. That angered me and I started yelling again. People fell out of beds and some peopel sprang up.

"What is it Captian?" People asked. I just shook my head and the crew got out on deck. I ran up to the deck and made my way to Amoretta's room. I quickly opened the door and saw her grabbing for her panst which were on the floor. She put them on and looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Jack, what is happining?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I ran over to her, knocking her back down onto the bed, kissing her fiercly on the mouth, neck, and back to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck. I forced my tonge inside her mouth and felt her tonge brush against mine. I felt her surrender herself to me and I took advantage of her. I am not sure if I am doing this because I was scared of what Boot Strap said, or because I am glad that she is ok. She started to undo my shirt and I looked down at her legs which were still covered from my pants and noticed that the pants did end a little under her feet. I thought it made her look even more attractive and could feel myself become pleasured by her tonge on my chest. I looked back up and she started kissing my neck. "I love you Amoretta." I said and held her close to me.

"Jack, what is wrong?" She asked stopping.

"Nothing luv, absolutley nothing." I said and bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"Tell me what is happining Jack." She said looking back up at me.

"NOTHING!" I yelled and got off of her.

"Jack, I didn't mean to upset you." She said getting up and quickly walked over to me as I made my way over to my desk. I sat down in the chaire and put my hands to my temples, rubbing it roughly trying to make the headaque go away. She put her hands on my shoulders, but I shoved her off. "Jack, I said I-"

"Bugger off." I growled and grabbed a random map from the other side of the table and opened it. I made it look like I was focising on it, but I was really terrified on what Boot Strap had said to me.

"Jack, you need a drink, I actually have some rum for you that I have saved. Come on Jack." She said and reached over, taking my rough hand in her smooth one. I yanked my hand away and put my head on the desk.

_I shouldn't touch her. I am tainting her. I have already tainted her, but I am going to get her dirty. I should have let Will have her when I had the chance. I am going to hurt her I know it. She's being to good to me and all I have done is put her through paine. _

I felt her leave me and I wanted to turn around and grab for her, but I just let her go. I jumped slightly when someone placed a bottle of rum besides me and I looked up, seeing Amoretta sitting on the edge of the desk, looking at her hands.

"Leave." I said.

"Not until you tell me what is happining. Jack, you are terrified and I can tell. What is happining? Please tell me." She begged looking down at me. I turned away and felt anger rise inside of me. It wasn't anger towards her, but anger towards Davy Jones. I was mad that he was going to take everything I have ever wanted away from me and I didn't know what to do.

"LEAVE!" I yelled at her pushing myself out of the chaire quickly causing her to fall off of the desk in shock. I glared down at her and she cowered in fear.

"Jack-" She reached out her hand put I slapped it away from me. I saw tears brim her eyes and I put my hands to my head. "Jack, tell me what's wrong." She whispered trying to keep her voice mellow.

"NOTHING!" I yelled slapping the rum bottle to the ground. It shattered and the liquid that I could have drounded my feelings in made its way across the floor, leacking through the boards. She held her legs to her chest and put her head between her knees. I saw her shoulders shake and I could tell she is crying. I bent down besides her and moved my hand to touch her shoulder, but stopped. I had to get as far away from here as I could. I also needed Boot Strap off of this ship. I got up and went to the door. I yelled orders to everyone and watched as they ran and did their things.

"Captian, where is the lass and child?"

"In the room. Gibbs, I want you to go and check our storage room for any thing down there." I said.

"Captian, there is no rum."

"I don't need rum, I just think that you should check if anything that isn't suppose to be there is there." I growled. He held up his hands in surrender and put them down, running to the storrage room. I looked over my shoulder and saw Amoretta holding Lilly close to her, looking at me with sad and worried eyes. I wanted to go to them, but I walked up the small row of stares to the wheel. I looked back down at them and saw Lilly crying and clutching onto Amoretta's shirt as Amoretta rocked back and forth, running her slim fingers through Lilly's hair, speaking soft words to her. I tryed to listen, and the words finally came to me.

_"Hush my little angle, the wind is coming, it will come and blow away, all your fears and all your tears. Pleas don't fret and please don't cry, it will come and make you sigh, it will put you into your, deep dreams and deep sleep." _

I smiled at knowing that that was the song I use to sing to Amoretta before we had Lilly.

_What's happining to us? Why did I yell at her when she was trying to confort me? Why did I act so rash when she only wanted to know what was happining_?

I looked at my hand and noticed the black mark had taken up a lot of it. I glared at it and grabbed a piece of cloth from my pocket and wrapped it around my hand. I hate keeping things from Amoretta, but I can't let her or anyone know what is happining for they will probably leave me. Maybe I can get out of this and no one will ever know. I smiled at that and pulled out the pice of cloth that had a picture of a key. I had picked that up a month ago and still am trying to find it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now close to morning and I could see the sun rising just on the horizion. None of the crew or I have gotten any sleep and have been sailing for the nearest island or piece of land.

"Gibbs, take the wheel." I ordered. He nodded his head and walked up to the wheel. I walk to Amoretta and my cabin, hoping that she will forgive me. As I apprached the door, Anamaria glared at me from her possision on the sale as she did her job on looking for land. I glared back up at her and put my hand on the handle, turning it and opining the door, I saw that the bed was like it was when I last saw her and she wasn't there. I panicked and ran out of the room to Lilly's. She wasn't there either and I ran down to the storrage room. grabbing the last match from my pocket, I struck it against the rail and walkd down into the pitch balck room.

"Amoretta, are you in here?" I asked. I heard nothing and walked to the talbe where I found the match box with only five matches left and a couple of candles by it. I lit one of the longer candles and took it with me, throwing the match to the ground and hearing it sizle. "He's still here." I whispered. "Amoretta, where are you?" I asked becomming more afraid of what I might see. As I got deeper into the room, closer to where I saw Boot Strap last, I heard sniffles and humming. Continuing my prusuite for Amoretta, I finally saw a soft glow of the lantern that I had used when metting my old friend and the humming and sniffiling became louder. I finally peered around a corner and saw Amoretta sitting, back against the wall, pants getting wet and sticking to the bottems of her feet with the candle on the barrel that I had sat on casting a soft glow around her. She looked up and I saw that her eyes had unshed tears and were slightly pink from her crying. She put her head back down between her knees when she saw me and I cringed.

"What do you want?" She asked and sniffled.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

_Stupid question._ _Here she is crying and I ask her how she feels. Absolutley stuipid!_

"Luv, what is the matter?"

"Well, there are many things the matter. You leave at night for something only god knows about and when you come back, everyone is going crazy! To make matters worse, you come in, ask me if I am fine when I don't know why I wouldn't be, and pin me to the bed! Then you get testy and start yelling at me when I want to know what is going on!" I walked over to her and croutched down in front of her. "Jack, all I want to know is what is going on."

"Nothing is going on luv, I just need to get to land soon."

"Why? Why do you want to get to land? It isn't for drinks or anything because you would have made it Tortuga or somewhere, not just 'land'."

"You ask to many questions luv." I said and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up to full hight and pushing her against the wall, pressing my lips to hers harshly. I felt her press her hands to my chest, but I grabbed her hands and held them above my head. She moved her lips from mine and I fiercly kissed her neck.

"You are drunk Jack, what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled and used one of my hands to grabb her face to look at me and attacked her lips again. I closed my eyes when I felt her lips start to move with mine. I let go of her hands and they wrapped around my neck. I ground my hips against hers and she moved one of her hands up. Then I felt a stinging paine against my cheak and pulled back. I opened my eyes and saw her breathing harshly, her eyes closed and the hand that slaped me placed against her heart. "Are you alriht?" I asked.

"No! I don't know what is going on with you Jack and I am scared!" She cryed. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She put her head against my chest and I put my chin on top of her head. "I can't do this anymore Jack. Don't come after me." She said and pushed me away, running away with the lantern. I was about to follow her, but heard someone chuckling. I whirled around and saw him again, standing there in the shadows.

"You don't listen well do you? You also don't lie as good as you use to." He grinned taking a step into the light of my candle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said that the woman and child ment nothing to you. That was over a year ago I saw you last with the woman. You usually don't stick around that long. You expecially never ask a woman to come on your ship unless they are part of the crew. I don't think that she is a part of the crew for I never see you and Anamaria in such an intament moment." I groaned knowing I was stuck and couldn't get out. "I will leave you alone Jack, I just want to tell you that he is comming for you. You are doing the right thing of going to land, and I won't be telling him where you are going. Infact, he doesn't know I am telling you that he is comming for you. Instead of getting drunk and trying to forget everything, try to get out of this and spend as much time with Amoretta and Lilly as you can. It might be your last time." He said and disappeared into the darkness and I grinned.

"I will." I said and walked back up the stares and made my way to my cabin. Reaching it, I opened the door and saw that Amoretta was not there. I growled and went to Lilly's where I found her in Lilly's bed. Lilly was in a fetal possision and Amoretta had her arms around her, her body wrapping around Lilly's. I smiled and walked over to them. "I wont' let anything happen to you, I promise." I whispered into Amoretta's ear and kissed her slightly parted lips softly. I walked out of the room and into mine, crawling into the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but i just didn't know where to end. any way, here are some questions 

1. should i start in on DMC?

2. Should i explaine how they get onto the canibel island and then go into the whole DMC

3. should i have Will's POV for the next chapter and then go into DMC?

4. should i have Elizabeth's POV then go into DMC?

your suggestions are highly wanted and appriciated if you want something different, please contact me and tell me i hope you injoyed please review.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys i love all the reviews i have been getting and i thank you all i am sorry i didn't mention this before, but i dont' mind if anonimous people review please, who ever reads review!

* * *

To Much

Waking up to the sun's rays, I slightly opened my eyes and instantly closed them.

_"No." I said even though I didn't have to. He smiled and took another bight of bread as I picked up some of the grapes on my plate. Just then the door opened again and I hid my face behind Jack to block the light._

I smiled at the fond memorie and opened my eyes again, slowly this time. I put my hand to my head and slowly sat up. Opining my eyes fully this time, becomming use to the light, I looked over and saw that I wasn't in my room. Remembering the fight, everything hit me, the kisses, yelling, shattering glass, him forcing himself on me and me injoying it.

_What has happened to him? What has happened to me? What has happened to us? Can I even call this love anymore? Maybe it was the fact that Will still wanted me that we loved another. Maybe having a child with him wasn't a good thing at all. I love Lilly, and I love Jack, but maybe I should leave. Maybe I should take Lilly back to Port Royal with me and find someone that will love Lilly and I. Maybe I need to get away from Jack. This is all to much._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes that were quickly tearing up. I saw something glinting on the table and it was by a vase filled with roses. I smiled at whoever did this and walked over, picking up one of the roses in the vase and smelling it. It smelled its scent, but there was another, something stronger, something that made me feel safe and calmn. I smelled it again and then it hit me, it was Jack's scent. I frowned and put it back into the vase.

_I am suppose to be leaving him, not having him make me love him more, if that is possiable. _

I turned my attention to the thing that had caught my eye in the first place. It was the silver trinket that he always had in his hair. I picked it up and held it in my hand. Staring down at it, I smiled softly. I put it in my pocket of the pants I had slept in and opened the door, walking out side. I stared at the calmn ocean and smiled again.

"Ohi Amoretta! The Captian's looking for ye!" One of the crew members called. The smile on my face vanished and I nodded. I walked up the small set of stares to the wheel and saw Jack standing by it, hands on the wheel and looking off towards the horizon. I walked up closer and saw that his shoulders were slightly shaking.

"Jack?" I asked taking another step closer. He didn't look back and I got worried. I stopped and stared at him. He was still slightly shaking at the shoulders and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Jack." I said firmer this time. He still didn't look at me. "Jack, please look at me." I pleaded. He turned his head slightly and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I saw that there were unshed tears and I stood there shocked, not being able to talk or move. He turned his head back and looked back out at the ocean. I felt my heart snap and couldn't bear to think that I was the one that made him like this. Before I knew it, I was running towards him. My arms wrapped themselves around his stomach and I barried my head against his back. "Jack! I am so sorry!" I sobbed, soaking his shirt with my newly shed tears. I felt him stifen up at first, but he then loesened up.

"For what?" He asked.

"For doing this to you! I didn't go back to bed with you Jack, I left you!" I cryed. I felt his arms move and his hands had left the wheel. He took my hands in his and rubbed the tops of them.

"Luv, you didn't do anything. You never left me Amoretta, you are right here." He said softly. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. "I'm so sorry luv, I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

"It's alright Jack." I said, putting my head against his chest. "I love you." I said. I felt awful for ever thinking about leaving him now, I don't even know why I ever thought of it.

"I love you more." He said and lickd the rim of my ear playfully and nuzzled his head against my neck. That did it. The tears feel from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. "Luv, what is wrong?" He asked moving his head away from my neck and taking my face in his hands, making me look up into those loving brown eyes that moments ago, I wanted to run away from.

"Jack, I don't deserve you."

"No, you deserve someone better-"

"No Jack, you are everything to me. Jack, I had thoughts of leaving you. I had thoughts of leaving at the next port and finding a way back to Port Royal with Lilly." I sniffled.

"It's alright Amoretta. Everyone has thoughts like that."

"You have?" I felt my heart shatter, but then I shouldn't feel this way because of what I would have done.

"I am sorry luv, but I have." He said. I took my hands back from him and backed up so that I was out of his reach. "Luv, what is wrong?" He asked me stepping closer.

"Nothing." I spat and turned around, walking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as she walked off. I waited a couple of minutes and then heard the door of our cabin being slamed shut and then her sobbs.

_This is what happens when you tell the truth._

"Woman." I groaned and decided to give her a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Getting pulled through the town by gaurds when I was suppose to be marring Elizabeth was the hardest thing that I have ever gone through. We finally came to a stop and Elizabeth ran over to me. Even though it was raining, I could tell that she had been crying.

"What is the meaning of this!" Govonor Swan belowed.

"Well, it seems that these two have caused the hanging of Jack Sparrow-"

"Captian." Elizabeth and I both said at the same time.

"Captian Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth spat in the man's face.

"Fine, 'Captian' Jack Sparrow. Any way's, since you helped him and that toy of his-"

"She is not a toy!" I yelled at him.

"Can I just get to the pointe?" The man yelled in anoyance. Elizabeth and I glared at him and he smirked. "Anyways, the 'Captian' and that 'woman' of his got out of Port Roayl alive thanks to you, so it seems that the only thing that came on my mind for your punishment is both of you getting hung."

"What! This is proposterous!" Govonor Swan yelled.

"I have the slips right here with me." The man said.

"What is your name?" Govonor asked.

"Oh, do excuse me for not getting to that sooner. It is Becket, Lord Becket."

"Well Lord Becket, I am the Govonnor-"

"Not anymore." Becket said and the gards dragged Elizabeth and I off when Becket did a flick of his hand.

"I hope Amoretta and Jack are having a better time then we are." Elizabeth whispered.

"I do to." I said. She looked over at me and gave me a sad smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Amoretta, can I please come in?" I asked.

"No!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"Amoretta-"

"She said no, just leave her alone!" A male voice said in there. I froze and felt anger surge inside of me.

"Bloody hell Amoretta! Who is that in there!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"Dan, now go away!" She cryed. I used the knife from my belt and unlockd the door, thrusting it open. I looked inside and saw that Amoretta was wrapped up in a blanket and Dan putting on his boots.

"Bloody buggering hell what was going on in here! Trying to bed my woman?" I yelled.

"No, Jack-" Amoretta began, but I cut her off.

"That's captian to you Amoretta." I hissed. She looked at me with hurt eyes and I glared at her. She put her head into her hands and sobbed. Dan reached out to her but stopped when I started growling at him.

"Get out."

"But Captian-" He began but I stared him down.

"Now." Dan took back his hand and got up from the bed, walking out the door. As he passed me, I slammed the door shut, locking it, and walking over to Amoretta who was shaking from crying. "Am I not good enough for you?" I yelled at her. She looked up as I reached the bed and took off my boots. "Do I not please you?" I yelled louder at her. I got on the bed, crawling up to her. She was shaking from her crying, and probably from fright. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Am I just a pleasure to you that you can throw away?" I hissed. She whimpered and I forcefully pressed my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. I nipped at the bottem of her lip and then forced my tonge into her mouth. I felt her hands move to my chest and she pushed me off of her. I looked back at her and she put her hands to her face, crying. "I loved you." I growled and got up from the bed, walking back to the door and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I walked to the prision cell that Elizabeth was in. I saw her and I ran over to it. She smiled up at me sadly and put her hands through. I held onto them and smiled down at her.

"I know a way to get you out." I smiled. "I just need Jack's help."

"Oh, that shouldn't be to hard then." She smiled. "You could see Amoretta as well!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Govonor said.

"Why not? We saved his life." I said.

"He is a pirate Will. I don't think he is going to help you at all, and I also don't think you will be seeing Amoretta. He probably dropped her off at the nearest port he could find."

"That's not true!" Elizabeth said. "They love-"

"Pirates don't love. She has probably had his child and is now working as a prostitute."

"This is Amoretta you are talking about father!"

"She isn't the same respectiable woman she was before, she is a pirate now."

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked. He flintched, but nodded, walking up the stares. "Don't believe him Amoretta. Jack hasn't left Amoretta, and Jack will help us."

"What do you need from him?"

"His compass."

"His compass? Whatever for?"

"I don't know, but Becket wants it."

"I see. Do you think that they are happy? I mean, Jack is a pirate, and Amoretta is a respectiable woman-"

"Elizabeth, they probalby have a child or two now and are exploring the world with another. They are fine." I said reassuringly. She smiled and I got up. "I will get you out of here." I promised and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost night now, and I had now found Amoretta's stash of rum that she had saved for me from the rest of the crew. I have already drinken around a bottle and a half, and was sitting down at my desk, looking at the piece of cloth with the drawn key.

"What do you unlock?" I asked it. I shook my head and groaned. "The rum is getting to me." I said and pushed the piece of cloth away. I pushed back the chaire slightly and put my feet onto the desk, tipping back the chaire a bit. I moved my hat down so that it covered up my eyes, blocking the lantern light that was iluminating the room.

_What's wrong with me? Why did Amoretta seek pleasure from another man and not me? Doesn't she love me?_

I sighed and felt a tear run down my cheak.

_Maybe I should have left her when I had the chance. Maybe I should have let Will have her, but no, I had to fall in love with her on that God Forsaken island!_

My thoughts were intorupted when I heard the door knob turn slightly. I didn't bother to look, and heard the door shut.

"Gibbs, head anywhere. Perhaps Tortuga. I am in need for some love." I said waving my hand for him to go. I heard the door open and shut again and sighed. Then I felt someone sit in my lap and I jumped slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Amoretta looking down at me. She then placed her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "Leave me alone." I growled but she held onto me tighter.

"Gibbs didn't want a heading, infact, it was me that came in." She whispered softly.

"Oh." I said and looked away from her.

"Jack, I didn't sleep with him." She said.

"Don't bother to lie to me."

"Jack, I love you and I would never sleep with another man!" She yelled and took her head off my chest.

"Well then why was he in your room? It sure wasn't for saying hello now was it?" I asked glaring at her.

"Infact, he was giving me my dinner since SOMEONE didn't. After that, he wanted to confort me."

"In the 'fun' way I see."

"No! Not that way Jack!" She screamed at me. I looked back at her and she was breathing deeply, her chest heaving with anger and distress. I looked at her lips which were partly opened, and I leaned in slightly, parting mine and moving my head to the side. I stopped when I noticed what I was doing and retreated back. She moved one of her hands up and took off my hat. I grabbed it back and put it on my head again, looking away from her. "I love you." She whispered. I felt her trace my jaw with her finger and then felt her lips grace it. She then put her head against my chest again and wrapped her arm back around me.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like hourse we had sat like that, her stradiling my lap, head on my chest, and arms around me. I, without knowing, had wrapped my arms around her as well after a while. I can't remember a moment that we have shared that was like this. It was one of the best ones I have ever felt with her. it felt like we were the only ones and we were in love. I had dozed off for quiet a while, but got woken up when I had dropped my bottle of rum. That's when I had wrapped my arms around her.

"Amoretta luv, let's get to bed." I whispered into her ear. She moaned and snuggled closer to me. "Luv, come on." I said chuckling at her inasent child like behavior. Giving up on that idea, I made it so that her arms were around my neck and put my arms around her. I got up slowly, and held her as she hung onto me. Once I was fully up, I picked her up, cradiling her, and carried her over to the bed. I set her down on the bed and took off her boots, placing them on the floor besides it. I took off my shirt and boots and crawled in besides her. I moved to the other side of the bed, wanting to give her space.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Just as I felt I was dozing off again, I felt Amoretta snuggle into my back and wrapp her arms around me. I rolled over so I was facing her and wrapped my arms around her as well. She opened her eyes slowly and I smiled softly at her. She smiled back and snuggled into me.

"I love you." I said kissing the top of your head.

"I am so sorry Jack, I didn't know that having Dan in the room would make you think-"

"Luv, I was jealous and scared that I was loesing you. It doesn't matter now since I know that I am not loesing you." She traced her finger along my jaw and I grinned. I leaned forward so that our lips were just touching, so I could feel her breath on my lips and she could feel mine. "You are mine." I said and pulled away, grinning at her.

"Hey! That's not fare!" She laughed.

"Pirate." I grinned and used my hand to move the haire that fell infront of her eyes behind both of her ears. She pressed her lips to mine and I smiled. Our tonges played with another and our hands touched another. As our kisses became more loving again, our touches ceasing, I felt truley happy. All the fear about Davy Jones and everything swept away. I took Amoretta's hands in mine and broke away from the last kiss we shared. "Luv, did you get the things I gave you this morning?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, taking out the silver trinket from her pant pocket and holding it in the palmn of her hand. "Let me put that in your haire for you." I said. She smiled and sat up infront of me. I sat up as well and leaned in, taking a couple of strands of her haire and then started french braiding it. At the end of it, I tied the trinket to it and tapped at it.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed me passiontally, knocking me back onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week and we finally have reached an island.

"There, it's the Pearl." One man said. "He will take you." He said and pointed at someone. He smiled and we both got into a row boat. He took me half way and then stopped.

"Well." I said. He shook his head saying he will go no farther and I sighed. Jumping into the water, I was suprised that it was so warm. I swam over to the island which the Pearl was stopped at and smiled. "Finally, I have found them." I said.

xxxxxxxxx

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Amoretta asked me. We had been on this island for around a week now and I was getting edgy.

"I don't know luv." I said getting slightly annoyed. I looked over and saw that she was looking down ashamed. The annoyance in my left and I put an arm around her shoulders and brought her over so I kissed her cheak. "But I will get us out." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. Some yelling was heard and it got louder. "Come here luv." I said and she got off of her chaire and sat in my lap. The last time there was yelling, they wanted to kill her. They think I am some god to them, so I said that she was my godess and they didn't dare touch her again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as I could to me. I closed my eyes, trying to calmn myself, but heard Amoretta gasp.

"Will" She whispered. I opened my eyes and saw it was indeed Will and he was tied to a long stick getting carried by two men. Amoretta got up off of my lap and I wrapped an arm around her waiste as we walked over to Will.

"Jack, you don't know how glad I am to see you." Will smiled. I nodded and checked him out. I knew who he was, but I didn't want anyone else to know, except Amoretta.

"Luv, we don't know him." I said. Amoretta caught on and nodded.

"Lum eiki piki, lum snip snip." I said motioning to him. I pointed at him. "Eunch." I said and they all nodded. I used my free hand and waved them off. They walked past me with Will. "Save us!" I whispered to him. He looked at me before leaving. I sat back down on my throne with Amoretta on my lap and looked over to see Lilly talking with one of the bigger men. He just stared back down at her, nodding his head sometimes.

"Jack, you don't think that they will kill her do you?" Amoretta asked.

"They aren't going to kill any of us." I promised and held her close.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day was almost done, and I was exsausted from the day's excitment. Jack and I had run away from canables, and Lilly had almost got killed if it weren't for Jack who saved her. Sitting the raile and swinging my legs back and forth slowly, I looked at the setting sun. The waves lapped softly at the sides of the Pearl and I sighed.

"You seem to be doing good." Someone said besides me. I jumped slightly and almost lost my balance, but the person grabbed onto me before I could fall. I didn't have to look at the man before I kissed him, knowing it is Jack. He kissed me back. We seporated and looked back out at the setting sun and I smiled.

"I am. Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't smell to heavly of rum, and that just meant that he wasn't drinking as much anymore.

"Yes I am, but I finished all of the stash of rum you held for me."

"That was only one place Jack. I have a couple more, but you did drink a big portion." I smiled.

"You are to good to me." He smiled and nuzzled his cheak against mine. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me, still moving his cheak soflty against mine, his facial haire tickling my cheak.

"Oh my! Jack did you see that? It was a shooting star!" I said pointing up happily at the sky where the star had vanished.

"I'm afraid I missed it luv." He said and his hands moved to grabb mine.

xxxxxxxx

I watched them loving another a way that I have never seen before. It wasn't the way that Jack would call fun, but he looked like he was enjoying himself. I couldn't help but feel a pit of envy. Elizabeth never had moments like this with me, and now I am not eve with her. I am trying to get a compass from a stubbern pirate when I should be with her in a nice home, married!

"I am going to get some rum luv, where is it?" I heard Jack ask.

"Under your desk." Amoretta said back.

"Really? Why such an obious place?"

"If it was so obious, why haven't you checked there?" Jack went silante and then both of them started laughing.

"I will be right back luv, don't move." He said and placed a quick kiss on her cheak before going to his cabin. I decided to go up to her. As I made my way, I saw that she was in a dream like state and I frowned, knowing that I have never given her that look, or Elizabeth.

"Amoretta." I said. She jumped slightly and looked at me, smiling widley.

"Will! I haven't seen you since the island!" She said happily hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I am glad to see you to." I laughed.

"Have you and Elizabeth gotten married yet?" She asked. I frowned and shook my head, looking out at the ocean.

"That's why I am here." I said. I didn't want to tell her about the compass, because then she will try to get it from Jack. I don't need other people doing my job, so I kept quiet. "I'm just here to get something, then I am going to go back." I said.

"What are you getting?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh, ok." She said and hopped back onto the raile.

"Have you been alright with Jack?"

"Yes, except for a few nights before this. He started yelling at everyone Will, I don't know what's going on." She said and I could tell that she is worried.

"Well, I dont' think it is going to be long before it passes. He seems happy now. How is your daughter? I didn't quiet get her name."

"Oh, her name is Lilly. She is fine. She is around four now." She smiled. "Jack and I both love her."

"Well, I could tell by the way you were acting when she was almost going to get killed, and by the way Jack saved her."

"He's a good man." She said and went into that dream like state again.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ohi Will! Glad to see you mate!" Jack said walking up to us. I smiled at him and he walked to my other side after giving Will a bottle of rum.

"Hey Jack." Will said and and opened the bottle, taking a drink. I smiled as Jack opened it and held it out for me.

"Care to do the honors luv?" He asked.

"What an honor. Of course I would." I laughed and accepted the bottle from him, putting it to my lips and taking a fine sip. Jack put his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder, looking up at the stars.

"Alirhgt luv, my turn." He said and snatched the bottle from my hands. I smiled at him as he took in the rum quickly without taking his arms away from me. I forgot about all the things that have happened that were trouble to me, and just thought about all the good things.

"Jack! There is another shooting star!" I said jumping up, causing him to drop his bottle out into the ocean.

"What?" He asked, rumm all over his face. I laughed and kissed him, tasting the rum on him.

"I said there was another shooting star." I laughed.

"A star caused me to drop my rum?" He asked pretending to be mad, but failing misriabley.

"A shooting star." Will said sarcastically, mocking my excitment. I laughed and playfully pushed him.

"Oh yippy." Jack mocked and I pushed him to. We all laughed and Jack rested his chin back on my shoulder. "I saw that one." Jack whispered. I smiled and heard someone yawn sleepily behind us. Knowing who it was, Jack let go of me as I turned around picking up a tired Lilly.

"I saw it to mommy." She yawned again. I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder. I went back infront of Jack and he placed his chin on my other shoulder, wrapping his arms around me again, one arm messaging Lilly's back.

"Family moment, wouldn't want to ruine it. See you in the morning." Will said and yawned, walking off.

"Bye Will." I said and sighed, feeling more happy then I have ever felt as Jack and I looked up at the stars, Lilly sleeping in my arms.

* * *

well, that was longer then i intended. hopefully i didn't put you to sleep with bordem. i thought that it was a pretty good chapter, but i don't know what you guys like so i hope it was ok to you thanks for all of you that have been reviewing by the way, those reviews really do make my day. here are your questions

1. Should Jack trick will on going onto the ship and not having Amoretta know?

2. Should i do number one and have elizabeth enter when they go to tortuga?

3. Should i have one more chapter of their relationship and then go into question one or two?

if you guys have any other suggestions, i am more then happy to read them and try to get them into the story. hope to read your reviews in the future austa la viasta (i think i might of butchered that)


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, thanks again for the reviews they really do inspire me to do more.

* * *

More Secrets

I watched as Amoretta fell into her peacefull sleep. Her eyes closed, brown silky haire fanned on the pillow, those long bangs messy infront of her eyes, lips slightly parted and one hand over her chest, the other one limply holding onto mine. I didn't want to do what I am about to do, heck with it all I do want to do it but thinking on how upset Amoretta would be when she finds out...or if she finds out. That's it, no one will ever tell her, this will only be between me, the crew, and young Williom Turner. I have to use him as persuation for my own life so I could somehow get whatever Davy Jones wants. I rolled to my side so that my nose and lips were just by her ear.

"I am sorry luv." I whispered soflty to not wake her up. "I love you." I detached my hand from hers and got out of bed, putting on my shirt and walking out of the cabin, slilantley closing it behind me.

"Captian, we are almost there, just another minute or two." Gibbs said. I nodded to him and kept walking on to Will's room. Knocking on it a couple of times, he finally came out and I nodded my head for him to get out of his room and to follow me. He closed the door behind him and we walked up to the crew in silance.

"Why so quiet?" Will asked. I put my finger to my lips and we kept walking on.

"I don't want to wake Amoretta." I said silantley.

"Why not?"

"She needs her sleep mate. Let's just say we had an exciting hour after you and Lilly went off to sleep." I grinned. I knew we really didn't do anything except for have a rum or two while looking out at the stars and then going back into the cabin and played some cards.

"You were serious about having more then one child with her." Will chuckled. I smiled but then it faded when he turned to look up at me with a serious face. "Jack, I trust you, but just for the sake of saying this, please don't leave her. I don't want her to be some woman living a horriable life with three kids without a man for her."

"I won't young Williom." I said and nodded my head in a reashiring way. We reached the rest of the crew and I told Will why he was really hear. Well, most of the reason. I kept the fact that I was indeed, going to leave him on the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up when I thought I heard talking outside of my cabin. I got up and noticed that Jack wasn't sleeping besides me. I frowned and grabbed his pillow, holding it close to my chest. It was night, and I couldn't trust any of the crew except Gibbs, Cotton, Anamaria, Sam, and Will. The last time this happened and I was taking a walk around the ship at night, one of the crew members that is no longer on this ship tryed to get me to bed him until Jack saw this and had the man tied to the mast until we got to Port Roayl where he forced him off. I opened the door and saw Gibbs and Jack talking in hushed voices.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Gibbs whispered but I could still hear him.

"I don't know, I wouldn't give it to much mind though, he is a strong lad." Jack whispered back.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked walking up.

"Oh luv, we were just talking about Will. He decided to get that thing he needed on his own." Jack said walking up to me and cupping my face in his hands, kissing me tenderly. He seporated and put his arm around my waiste, leading me over to Gibbs so he could continue talking.

"Hello young lass. Expecting any trips back to Singapore?" Gibbs joked. I smiled and swatted his arm knowing the inside joke that the crew and I know.

"No, get your mind out of the rut." I said and he chuckled walking off.

"Why would we be going to Singapore?" Jack asked moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, resting his head on my shoulder.

"No reason, it is just a little joke." I said smiling, his scent overpowering me.

"Oh really? Tell me." He whispered in my ear.

"No, I can have my own jokes with the crew as you do."

"I don't have my own jokes with them." Jack protested.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about whenever I get testy and they ask you 'Is it that special time again?'. I think that classifys as one even though I get it." I said.

"But I don't get yours!" Jack whined. He then dropped his voice into a seductive tone and put his lips against my neck. "But I will if you explaine it to me, maybe show me?" He suggested. "I would like the second one." With that said, he turned me around in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. As our lips moved together, he pushed me back until my back hit against the railing. I groaned and Jack stepped back a little, having me follow. When there was space, he put his hands to my back and messaged it. "Sorry luv." He whispered and started kissing me fevirishly again.

"We get dinner and fire works? Well captian, you spoile us rotten." We heard someone say. Jack and I turned around and saw a crew mate that I didn't know of.

"What do you want, I am buisie." Jack growled.

"Just was passing by." The man said and looked at me evily. Jack held me closer and glared at the man.

"Then bugger off and stop looking at my woman."

"No need to get testy captian." The man said and walked off.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just saw him picking up some whore and thought 'He's perfect, doesn't have a life to live for' and decided to get him." Jack nodded in satisfaction.

"I don't like him." I said looking up into Jack's eyes. "Does he have to stay?"

"I am afraid so luv, but not for a long time. I just need him for something or another. If we ever get into a battle or something or another." Jack grinned. "Any ways, I think it is tourture enough that he gets to look at you and not have you. I get to have you though." Jack said and pressed his lips to mine and his hips to my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took my legs, wrapping them around his hips and started rubbing his erection against my burning spot.

"Jack, what should we name our next child?" I asked when we seporated. He grinned at me and put one of his hands up and took a strand of my hair, twirling it around his index finger.

"Angel." He said and went back to pleasuring me.

"Why Angel?" I asked as he kissed down my neck.

"Because she was made from one." He said and licked my neck.

"Jack, she-"

"She is going to be, isn't she?" He asked stopping what he was doing and looking into my eyes. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He said.

"I want an Angel." I whispered and he smiled, picking me up and carring me to the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up to something rubbing against my stomach softly, I opened my eyes to a pitch black room except for the lit lantern that hung over the door. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Jack propped on his arm staring down at me with his free hand messaging my stomach.

"I think we might have another." He grinned down at me and pressed his lips to mine.

"That's good." I said tracing his chest with my index finger, my other hand in his hair, pulling him closer to me as he kissed me again. There was a knock on the door and I jumped slightly. Jack chuckled and kissed me lightly before anwsering.

"Aye?" He said.

"Captian sir, we are at Tortuga as ordered." Gibbs said. "But it seems that we might be taking a trip to Singaproe soon, so I will leave you be." Gibbs laughed and walked away. I laughed slightly as well and Jack looked down at me.

"What is this 'Singapore' joke about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing Jack, it's nothing." I said. Jack made his pouting face and I smiled, kissing his slightly protruding lower lip. "Where did I give birth to Lilly?" I asked him, hoping he would remember.

"Singapore." He said trying to put the pieces together.

"Exactly." I said.

"Ah! I got it!" Jack smiled and kissed me. He took my leg and wrapped hit around his hips, bringing me closer and rubbing against me as our lips starting fighting with anothers. Just before anything got out of hand, there was another knock on the door.

"Captian, I think that you should come with us, you know, to attract some crew members." Gibbs said.

"Can't you do it?" Jack whined and pressed his lips back to mine feverishly.

"Captian, if you are there, we can attract more willing to go. There is more of a woman population here, so I would think that-"

"Fine!" Jack yelled and held onto me tighter, his voice rasping from lust and desire. "Cane I have a minute or two?"

"With all do respect, I think we should go now." Gibbs said. Jack growled and got up from me. He grabbed some clothes for himself and then grabbed some of his clothes for me.

"I can just wear some of mine." I said.

"Luv, if I am to attract some of the female attention, I can't have another woman with me so you are going to dress as a man." Jack told me. I was about to say something, but then his words hit me.

"Why do you need woman? There are plenty of men!" I yelled at him.

"Luv, I know, don't take this persinally, I just need some woman for the other men on this ship you know." Jack smiled at me guilty like.

"Then why don't they get them?" I spat.

"Luv, you are making this harder then it is suppose to be. You know I love YOU and YOU are the one that loves ME."

"But YOU are the one who has a child, so maybe someone else should go and get a woman."

"Please luv." He begged pouting again and going on his knees so that he was looking right into my eyes. I looked away, trying not to give in and it worked. For a little. "You know that I made love to you and we had a child. I never went that far with other woman. Well, besides that part for making the child, but I never stuck around long enough to actually make one with them." He said. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to my cheak and put them next to my ear. "I stuck around with you though." He whispered and kissed the rim of my ear. He put his hands on either side of my legs and pushed me down slowly as he kissed my neck.

"I need to put on my shirt, I will see you later." I said and tryed to push him off, but he didn't move. Instead, he moved up over my body so that he was stradiling my legs and continued to kiss my neck.

"I can help you put it on luv." He whispered and grabbed the shirt out of my hands. His lips left my neck and he slid the shirt quickly over my head and helped me get my arms through the sleeves. Once my shirt was on, he grabbed my pants and slid them over my legs and up to my waiste and fastened them with the belt. He then took my face in his hands and kissed me fevirishly.

"Captian, are you almost ready?" Gibbs called.

"Yes mate." Jack said and kissed me hard again. He got off of me and grabbed a lether binding, and walked back over to me. "Get up luv." He said and waited as I got up and smoothed out my shirt. "Turn around." He commanded. I did and he was instantly pressed harshly against me. One arm around my stomach, keeping me close, and the other tieing my hair up with the leather binding. When he finished that, he turned me around and roughtly kissed me again, pushing me back until I hit the door with my back. I bit down on his lower lip hard when I felt the paine of the doorknob on my back. His tonge wound in and tasted me, fighting with my tonge.

"Captian, is everything alright in there?" Gibbs called.

"Yes, one minute." Jack gasped as I started grinding our hips together. He moved his hands down to my hips and started moving his harsher against mine. I moaned and he put his head in the crook of my neck, gasping everytime he moved against me.

"Jack, the crew is getting restless!" Gibbs called.

"Fine!" Jack yelled and let go of me. I smoothed out my clothes again and redid my hair. He grabbed a black bandana that he had bought me when Lilly was one and put it around my forhead. Grabbing some chole, I smeared it around my eyes like Jack had his and grabbed a hat that Anamaria gave me. Jack grabbed his hat and opened the door.

"What took you so long in there?" Gibbs asked, but when Jack glared at him and wrapped an arm around my waiste, a don of relization came to him. "Sorry Captian, but the crew-

"It's alright mate." Jack said andwe kept walking.

"Captian, I am not sure it is such a good idea to bring the lass along, don't you know what you are trying-"

"Yes Gibbs, I know what I have to do. She is just there to see that I am not going to leave her."

"But Jack, the woman-"

"Can think what they want. If I can't bring Amoretta, then you are going to have to find yourself another man to do this." Jack growled. Gibbs nodded and we continued to walk to the bar. We walked in and went to where they celled the drinks while Gibbs went to a table and started asking who would like to join the pearl.

"Captian Sparrow, how nice of you to join us!" Someone squeeled from across the room. Jack and I both looked up to see someone with red hair and a shirt that hardly hid anything run up to us. "Jack, which room should we do today?" She asked stradiling his lap and running her fingers through his hair. I scoffed and grabbed my drink taking a large sip.

"Sorry Sarah, I am here on buisness and plus, my friend is sitting here." Jack said putting an arm around my shoulder causing me to jump and spill the rum on my shirt and pants. Sarah giggled and looked at me with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure that I can get Cherry or someone for you, or maybe I can play with you." Sarah said smiling.

"No, I am fine. I'll leave you two." I said and got up, about to walk off but felt Sarah grab my arm.

"I'm leaving, you can talk with your friend longer, I am sorry for intruding like that." She said.

"No, it's fine, like I said before, I will meet up with you guys later alright?" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and let go of me. I walkd out of the bar and once I was out, I ran to the back of the building breaking down in sobbs.

_I knew I should have stayed on that damn ship with Lilly, I wouldn't have had to see any of this!_

I sat down and put my hands out infront of me.

"Lilly." I whispered.

_What happens if he leaves us? What would I do? I can't take care of Lilly all by my self! _

"I can and I will." I said confidently.

_I know I can't._

I got vilantley introruped from my dreams when I heard someone walking up besides me. I looked up and saw Jack walking up to me in a quick pace.

"You should be back with Sarah." I said.

"Why?" He asked, now infront of me. "I want you not her." He said and kissed me softly. I pushed him off of me and glared at him.

"You said I was your 'friend'." I said mocking him on the last part.

"Luv, do you expect me to get someone with having another lover?" He asked.

"I dont' expect you to get anyone if you are with me!" I yelled at him and slapped him. "I am not just a friend to you and you know it!" I slapped him again. Just as I was about to raise my hand, he shoved me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine harder then before and grabbed my hands, putting them above my head. I bit his lip hard enough and drew blood from him. He yelped in paine and drew his head back, but not leaving me. His hands still on mine binding me to the wall. "Get off me you bastard." I hissed at him.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. He was arrousing me dangerously as he glared at me, blood slightly gathering at where I bit him.

"Why do you need woman on board? Am I not good enough?"

"No luv. I can't tell you now, but I will when this all ends." He said and leaned forward again, but I turned my head away.

"Why? So you can have your fun then come up with some crack pot lie?"

"Amoretta! For Christ's sake listen to me!" He yelled. I turned to him with fright. "I love YOU and not anyone else. I just need some crew members, and the only way to attract more crew is for some whores on board savvy?" He asked lowering his voice slightly. I stared at him and he then took the advantage and pressed his lips to mine again. I tasted the blood on him and felt instatnly sorry for what I had done. I seporated from him and he pouted, his swolen hurt lip protruding. I smiled at him and stroked my thumb over it, trying to make it hurt less and he parted his lips slightly, closing his eyes.

"Sorry Jack." I whispered. He nodded and tilted his head into my fingers that had started to stroke his cheak, his facial hair tickiling my fingers.

"Why don't we get back to the ship? As much as I would love to take you here and now, I want rum and a bed." He said and picked me up in his arms, carring me to the ship. I laughed as he licked my cheak playfully and nipped at his earlobe, making him groan slightly. We finally came to the dock and walked up the board leading to the ship.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight." Anamaria joked looking down at us. Jack glared up at her and I blushed, smiling up at her.

"Captian Sparrow." Someone said from behind us. Jack started to kiss my neck and grunted his responce to the person. "I am looking for the man I love." The person said. I knew that the person was a woman now. Jack stopped kissing me and looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry mate, but I have my love right here, and she is all I need."

"I mean Williom Turner." She said.

"Ah, Elizabeth." Jack said and turned fully around, showing me in his arms. "Nice to see you lass, now, I am sorry to tell you that young Williom has been sent off to Davy Jones's ship for something that has nothing to do with me."

"I thought you said that he was looking for Elizabeth." I said.

"Well luv, somethings might have happened I didn't want you to worry about." Jack said. "Pluss, you don't want Angel to get hurt now do we?"

"Jack, I am not preagnate, and I don't think that we should be-"

"But luv, you can become it, expecially after tonight, now if you wouldn't mind not thinking about Will and how about we go to our room savvy?" Jack asked and pressed his lips to mine, turning around and began to walk to our cabbin.

"Jack, I am wanting to stay and look for Will." Elizabeth said following us.

"Fine, just leave now." Jack said and licked my neck. He then stopped and looked down at me. "Excuse me a moment luv." He said and put me down. He wrapped his arm around my waiste and walked to Elizabeth. "I need your help mate." He said taking out his compass with his free hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

"With what? I am pretty sure you know how to read a compass by now Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Just hold it." I said and backed off with Amoretta. "Now think of getting a chest." I said. "The chest with Davy Jones's heart in it." I said.

"Why?"

"It points to what your heart diseares most." I said.

"But that is Will."

"No, it is the chest that will help find Will." I said. She rolled her eyes and then looked down at the compass. I turned my attention back at Amoretta and kissed her neck softly.

_Why can't Elizabeth and Will just leave me alone? Once you see one, the other is not far behind._

Amoretta leaned into my lips and I turned her so that she was infront of me and wrapped my arms around her waiste, bringing her closer. I pressed my lips harder to her neck and started sucking and nipping at one spot, having it foarm into a nice red mark for everyone to see. I could feel her lips against my cheak forme into a smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands getting lost in my haire.

"It's stopped." Elizabeth said. I sighed and parted from Amoretta, but still kept one of my arms wrapped around her waiste.

"Gibbs, we have our heading!" I called happily.

"Jack, why couldn't you do this? Why did you have to get me to do it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No reason at all." I said and turned around, dragging Amoretta with me to our cabbin.

* * *

hey guys! thanks again for all the reviews, they are so nice and great, they make me inspired to do more i couldn't really think of any questions for the next chapter, so please, if you have any ideas tell me see ya next time mates!


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! thanks again for all the great, fantastic, awsome reviews hope you like this chapter-

* * *

Mort Then Friends

I smiled as Amoretta laughed when I threw her on the bed and jumped onto her. Kissing her neck while my fingers worked on the ties of her (my) shirt, she undid my own as well. Pulling off my shirt before I got hers off, she pressed her lips softly to my chest. I felt my eyes flutter shut, but I opened them again and took off her shirt. I took off her pants as well and smiled as she pushed me back so that she was on top. She kissed down my chest and then licked a line on my skin before my pants began. She used her fingers and undid my pants, quickly bringing them off of my legs and onto the ground with all our other clothes. I took the leather bound that kept her hair up out of her ahir, having her hair flowing down her naked back. I took off the black bandana and threw it to the ground as well.

"One moment luv." I said and got out from underneath her. She pouted and layed down on her stomach, kicking her legs back and fourth slowly, her legs bouncing soflty from the bed. I smiled and grabbed a bottle of rum from the cabnite and walked back over to her.

"I see you found the other place." She smiled and was about to sit up but I crawled on top of her, stradiling her hips. I leaned down so my lips were touching her ear.

"I've got ya luv." I whispered and sat back up and uncorked the bottle of rum. I took a drink and then poured it on her back slowly. "Get up." I said gett off of her. She did as I told her and she sat up. "Turn around." I said and she turned around so that she was looking at me. I held up the bottle of rum and poured some on her shoulders watching it trickle down her neck, chest, and some on her back. I put the bottle of rum on the floor and grinned at her, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her as close as I could to me, feeling the wet liquid on her skin go onto mine. I kissed her shoulders, tasting her and rum. Pushing her onto her back, I kissed her breasts and her stomach, returning back to her breasts. My tonge lapping up the rum on her, and it increased as I heard her moan, her hands going into my hair and pulling me closer.

"Jack...please..." She begged. I smiled and was about to move over her, but she grabbed the rum and pushed me off of her so I was sitting up. She smirked and poured it onto me. I felt it make its way down my chest and back, then some onto my erection. She grinned and pushed me back, her tonge licking the rum from my chest, heading lower and lower. My hands gripped the sheets of the bed as she finally reached my thighs, kissing and licking the rum off of them.

"Amoretta." I growled loudly and thrusted up my hips towards her. She grinned and kissed further towards my erection, but just getting around it, never touching it. "Amoretta!" I yelled in frusteration and lust. She grinned wider and finally licked it quickly and looked back up at me. "That's it!" I yelled.

"Testy." She laughed and then started to stroke it with her fingers. I groaned and grabbed onto the sheets harder. Then I felt her tonge and lips start to message it and I thrusted my hips upward, not meaning to. "Jack." She groaned and her tonge made a line up my length. I cryed out in pleasure and felt my hips go up again against her.

"I need you...now." I commanded. She grinned and got off of me, laying on her back. I smiled and shook my head. "We are going to try something different this time luv." I grinned and got over her, turning her around and bringing her back up against my chest and then entering her. She sighed in pleasure and I started going into her faster, harder, stronger and she possisioned herself up on her arms, putting her head between them and groaning. I then slipped out of her and flipped her over onto her back and entered her again.

"Jack!" She cryed out and clutched onto my shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting outside, I heard as Jack and that whore of his make love. It sickned me how he had no respect for woman at all. Then something caught me off gaurd. I saw a small young girl, not older then five walk from the other side of the ship towards me. She had long brown hair with shaggy bangs. She had deep brown eyes like Jack and that woman he was holding had, and she even looked like the woman with little bits of Jack. I stared at her as she continued to walk forward. She was wearing one of Jack's shirts and even though it was a shirt, it still was at her anckels, the sleeves rolled up at her wrists.

"Hi." She said and smiled at me. There was that smrik, it was Jack's. None of this was making sense at all. How could the girl look like the whore and Jack? Why was there even a child on board. Then the thought struck me.

"Amoretta." I whispered.

"No, my name is Lilly, Amoretta is my mommie's name." She smiled. I suddnely felt guilty and dirty. I thought that Jack wasn't with Amoretta anymore. I thought that they would have been long gone, but I guessed wrong. I slapped my head feelilng awful for not knowing that it was indeed Amoretta and how I thought Jack had left her.

"I didn't know you had a child, persinally I thought you were a guy." I heard a feminin voice say from behind me.

"She isn't my child, and I am not a guy." I said.

"Oh, then who's child is she?" The woman asked. I turned around and noticed that it was that red head I saw Jack talking to back in the bar, with Amoretta sitting by him, but at the time I didn't know it was her.

"I am a stow away." Lilly said.

"Oh really? Then the Captian wouldn't mind me throwing you over board right not." The woman said and stepped forward.

"Probably not." Lilly spat and crossed her arms over her chest. I stared at her in shock and she shook her head, saying I should just stay quiet.

"Amoretta!" We heard Jack yell from his cabbin.

"Jack!" Amoretta screamed.

"Who is that?" The red haired woman asked and walked towards the cabbin.

"Don't!" Lilly and I yelled and ran for her, but it was to late, she opened the door and Lilly and I stopped dead in our tracks. Jack was thrusting deeply into Amoretta and his lips were all over hers, his tonge lashing out at her neck and then went lower to her breasts. They obiously didn't notice us, and I instantly covered up Lilly's eyes.

"I want an Angel Jack!" Amoretta yelled.

"I'll give you one!" He yelled back and grounded into her harshley. Just then Amoretta and Jack finished, Jack falling onto Amoretta, kissing her neck softly, lovingly, carrising her cheak, grabbing her hand in his. I heard him whisper lovingly words into her ear, and then he would kiss her. I was about to turn around with Lilly, but then heard something crash to the floor. I looked back over and saw the red head standing by a broken bottle of rum that she had picked up from the door side. Jack's head snapped up from Amoretta's neck and his eyes widned when he saw all three of us.

"You bastard, I thought you said you were going to love me!" The red head yelled.

"Sarah, I never-" Jack began but got cut off.

"That man in the bar, that's her!" Sarah said pointing her finger at Amoretta.

"Yes, but-"

"You said she was a friend!"

"Sarah-"

"Is she just some whore and once you are done, you are going to come back to me right?"

"I-"

"Jack! You said you loved me!" Sarah yelled.

"You what!" Amoretta yelled from under Jack.

"No luv, I never-"

"Bastard!" Amoretta yelled at him, pushing him off of her and getting off of the bed, grabbing her clothes.

"No, waite!" Jack yelled and got up, exposing himself.

"Looks like you are up for another round Captian." Sarah said crudley.

"Don't say that to my dad!" Lilly said trying to see what was going on, but I held onto her tightly. "Daddy loves mommy!" She cryed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I was quickly getting blinded by my tears as I started to put on my shirt, but Jack wrapped his arms around my waiste, pulling me hard against his chest.

"Stop." I said.

"You stop, you know I love you." He said and then turned his attention to Sarah, Elizabeth, and Lilly. "Leave now!" He yelled at them.

"Daddy?" Lilly said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Lilly, please go to your room." I said softly. She nodded her head and Elizabeth left with her.

"I thought I said to leave whore." Jack snapped at Sarah.

"You are serious that you love her?"

"Yes now leave!" Jack yelled and grabbed the empty bottle from besides the bed and threw it at the wall besides her to scare her off. "Shut the door on your way out." He spat. Sarah did as she was told with a horrified expresion. Hearing her footsteps becomming more and more quiet, Jack then looked back at me and pressed his lips to mine. Seporating from me, he went back onto the bed and under the sheets. "Come on luv, let's get some sleep." He said moving the covers so I could get in.

"I need to check on Lilly." I said. Jack nodded and got out of bed.

"I'm comming to." He said and put on his pants and shirt. I put on my own quickly and we made our way out of the cabbin and to Lilly's room. When we got there, we opened the door and saw Lilly crying silantley, curled up in a ball on bed under the covers.

"Lilly." I gasped and ran over to her bed. Jack closed the door and I knelt down by her bed side.

"Lilly luv, what's the mater?" Jack asked kneeling by me.

"You'r mad at me." She said softly.

"No we're not Lilly." I said. She rolled over, tear staines on her cheeks.

"Daddy-"

"I wasn't yelling at you if that is what you are thinking luv. I was yelling at those two woman." Jack said.

"But you were yelling at mommy!" She yelled.

"Luv, I was angry."

"Mommy didn't do anything!"

"I know, I was angry at Sarah for saying that I loved her."

"I thought you love mommy!"

"I do-"

"Then why do you love Sarah?"

"I don't love Sarah Lilly, I love your mother, Amoretta. Sarah is lying about everything. I knew her once before, but never loved her."

"Then why did mommy call you bad names?"

"I don't know Lilly, I was mad." I said.

"Are you still mad?" She asked.

"No." Jack and I anwsered together. Jack smiled and put his arm around my waiste, bringing me close to him and kissing me on the cheak lovingly.

"Mommy, what's that red mark on your neck? Did Sarah hurt you?" Lilly asked. I put my hand to my neck, woundering what she was talking about but then remembered what happened earlier in the night. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, your daddy was being bad." I smiled and looked at Jack.

"And she punished me greatly Lilly, you don't have to worry." Jack said and smiled. I playfully slapped him on the cheak and then pointed my finger at him.

"And you will never do it again young man or you will be sent to your room before bed time." I said shaking my finger playfully at Jack. Lilly giggled and sat up, clapping her hands.

"Mommy, daddy's don't have bed times!" She laughed.

"Everyone has a bed time Lilly, expecially pirates!" I said and turned from Jack to Lilly, jumping up on the bed and tickiling her. Jack did as well and pretty soon Lilly was on her back, laughing until tears of laughing so hard were rolling down her cheaks. After a while, I stopped from doing my motherly needs and stroked her face lovingly. "Now Lilly, I think that a certian pirate in this room needs her sleep." I said and kissed her soft cheak.

"I need to get punished more luv, we will see you in the morning." Jack said and kissed her other cheak. Lilly nodded her head and smilled.

"Maybe we can go swimming!" She said happily.

"Only if you get your sleep." I said and tucked her into bed. She yawned and closed her eyes quickly.

"Now please try to get sleep." I said and Jack and I walked back out the door, closing it softly behind us. As we walked back to the cabbin, Jack took my hand in his and messaged it softly with his rough fingers.

"You do know that I would never love anyone else, right Amoretta?" He asked stopping me just outside our door.

"Yes." I said and looked down at our hands.

"You know that Sarah was lying, I would never say I love anyone other then you and Lilly, even if I was trying to get something from them."

"I know." I said and looked up at him.

"Well then, that's good." He said and kissed me softly. "Now how about you punish me now before anyone wakes up. I say you have a couple of times to." Jack grinned and picked me up in his arms, carrying me back to my room.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you have all been liking my story so far and I hope to hear your reviews. I have some questions today finally

1. Should Sarah still be after Jack?

2. Should Amoretta find Sarah and Jack together?

3. Should I have Jack toss Sarah off at the nearest port?

4. Should I get back into the theme of POTC2?

please tell me what you guys want, because i can't read minds. also, give me your ideas for where you want this story to go to. hope to hear from you all soon


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews i have been getting i am so glad you are liking my story so far and i hope that you will like this chapter

* * *

Fate

"Captain...Captain...Captain!" Hearing the door pounding and someone yelling my name was enough to get me out of my lovely dream.

"What?" I groaned not wanting to get up what so ever. I loved the heat that Amoretta's body was giving and how close she was to me. She was facing me, her cheek against my chest, arms wrapped around me. I had my arms around her as well and my chin rested on the top of her head.

"Lilly's awake." The man said on the other side of the door.

"Oh, alright. Tell her that I am still being punished at the moment and-"

"Your still in trouble?" I heard Lilly's voice cut me off.

"Yes darling, sad to say I am. I will be out in a while with Amorett savvy?" I asked.

"Savvy!" She said happily and I could tell, by the way her feet were hitting the ground, that she was skipping off. I smiled softly as I heard Lilly's voice fade away. "You've spoiled me Amoretta." I sighed and kissed her slightly parted lips softly. She truly is an angel, and if she gives me another little girl, I will defiantly name her that. I looked up at the ceiling, recalling the first time we met, how I loved the way she was bold, the way she accepted me kissing her neck at first, the way her and I had our fun making it seem that we were sleeping in the bed before Will barged in, the island when I first took her, and when she gave birth to Lilly. I loved her and Lilly even more then the Pearl, rum, and the ocean. I looked back down at her lips and pressed mine to hers again. I couldn't help myself, she was so soft against me that it drove me mad. My tongue entered her mouth and she opened her eyes slowly. I pulled away and smiled down at her.

"You're a bad pirate." She grinned at me and I smiled.

"Not as bad as chaining another pirate to the bed." I grinned back at her, looking at the two shackles on the ground.

"You were being bad Jack." She smiled and snuggled into me. "I had to punish you."

"Over and over again." I said and smiled. "Lilly wants to go swimming today."

"Alright." Amoretta said and was about to leave, but I wrapped my arms around her tighter, bringing her closer to me.

"I said today, not now." I grinned and kissed her and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around my waste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amoretta luv, wake up." I heard Jack say and started shaking me. I moaned and rolled over, looking away from them. "Don't do that." Jack said and leaned over my side, his stomach resting on my side and his arms supporting him on the other side of me. "Come on, that's what night is for, sleeping. Let's get outside." Jack said and pressed his lips to my cheek. I sighed and opened my eyes slightly. "Morning luv." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Good morning Jack." I smiled sleepily and kissed him again. His hand stroked my cheak as he deepened it and I grinned as he rolled me over underneath him, stradiling my hips. "I thought you wanted to get up." I sighed as he rubbed his hips against mine.

"That can wait." He said and kissed down my neck.

"Jack, I think we should get up." I said and kissed him softer then we were before. He didn't accept the softness, and pushed his lips harder to mine, his tonge entering, and his hips grinding harsher against mine, driving me mad with want and my hands gripped on his shoulders.

"Looks like mommy's the one getting punished this time." We heard someone at the door say. Jack took his lips from mine and we both looked over to see Sarah standing there.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Jack yelled.

"Lilly has been waiting for three hours." Sarah said.

"We haven't been in here that long." Jack growled.

"Let's do the math Captain, one hour for you two 'punishing' another and two for sleeping. I think that is three."

"What do you do? Time us?" Jack spat. "If you don't get out now-"

"You will punish me?" She grinned.

"Go to hell."

"The last seven years without you has been hell Jack." She whined.

"As for all, but as you can see I was never going to go back to you. Now bugger off."

"How long until you leave her?"

"Sarah, you must understand that I had no interest in you and it was all rum that was controlling me so go back to your lonely hell and get use to it!" Jack yelled. I cringed at his voice and the expression Sarah wore. It looked as if she had just been slapped on the face, her heart taken out of her and stomped on. Without another word, she turned around and walked out the door, slamming it shut. I slid my hands from his shoulders and to my sides.

"Don't you think that she-"

"Got what she deserved? Yes." Jack said and looked down at me. "Amoretta, you must understand that she is not the kind of woman that will try anything to get what she wants, and it will end up hurting someone, most likely what's in her way. I don't want you to be that person Amoretta." Jack said and kissed me lovingly. "Why don't we go swimming now savvy?" He smiled and got up off of me and off the bed, putting on his shirt. I smiled and grabbed my shirt and pants, even though that was not what I wanted to know from Jack. I wanted to know if they really did have a relationship before I came, maybe it would have grown stronger and they would have ended up loving another.

"Jack, do you think that she loves you?" I asked as I finished putting on my clothes.

"Luv, it wouldn't matter, I love you more then anything and anyone." Jack said and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him and he put his lips right in front of mine, just so I could feel his breath on my lips. "And I think that is two sided am I correct?" He asked. I looked down at his lips and saw that they were twitching with want, coming closer and closer. I smirked and looked up to see his eyes were closed, waiting for our lips to meet.

"You are right." I said and turned away, before his lips could meet mine, and walked over towards the door.

"You may run, but you always end up back in my arms darling." I looked back to see a smug grin on Jack's lips and I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out behind her and shut the door.

"Mommy!" Lilly yelled happily from where her and Amy were playing a hand game.

"Come here sweetly." Amoretta said as she ran towards Lilly and Amy, Amy hopping on her back and Lilly in her arms. I smiled at the picture and couldn't imagine my daughter being in the hands of any one else but Amoretta.

"When we grow up, we are going to be the best pirates ever!" Amy cried out, clinging on Amoretta's back, as Amoretta twirled around.

"We will be even better then our mommy's and daddies!" Lilly hollered.

"And we can sail on your daddy's ship forever and never grow up!" Amy laughed as Amoretta started to lose her footing from spinning so much.

"As nice as this is, I have to stop." Amoretta said putting down Lilly. Amy hopped off of her back and Amoretta tumbled down onto the ground, knees bent and legs slightly spread, her hands keeping her up.

"Looks like we have defeated our first conquest!" Lilly cried in victory. Amy and her giggled as Amoretta tried to get up, but fell back down.

"She's an easy one to beat, you have to get someone like me." I said walked up to them, doing a pose for them. They both broke out in fits of laughter and held her sides.

"You say I am the easy one." Amoretta said getting her balance back and getting up, walking up behind me. "Let's show them who is the easy one now Captain Jack Sparrow." She said, her voice dropping an octave. I could tell what she was trying to do, and I grinned.

"Alright luv, seems that we are going to have a fun round." I said and felt her arms wrap around my waste, one hand going under my shirt and up my stomach. Feeling the skin-to-skin contact, I shuddered.

"Temptation is going to get you in the end Jack. You are going to want to feel it, taste it, own it."

"Well luv, it is going to drive you mad with pleasure until all you want is it ravishing you. It won't rest until it gets you back in it's arms, in bed." I thought I was winning over her when she moaned as I pressed our bodies together against the railing, but then I felt her hand go down the front of my pants and stroked my erection. I groaned and she breathed on my neck.

"It will clutch onto you until you can't bare it anymore." She rasped and gripped slightly onto it. I gasped and groaned as her fingers rubbed harder onto me.

"You don't know what you are doing." I growled in pleasure and started grinding my hips against her hand. She grinned and moved her hand so that I was doing it against her burning desire. "You're mine." I said not able to take it anymore and crashed my lips to hers. Temptation did feel good, taste good, and was beautiful. My hands started moving up her body, but she pushed me back. "What?" I whined.

"Lilly." She whispered into my ear. I turned around in shock and saw Lilly and Amy having their eyes covered my Anamaria's hands.

"My god can't you control yourself Jack?" She snapped. I grinned and put my cheek against Amoretta's neck, nuzzling it.

"With a love like this? Never." I said and felt Amoretta wrap her arms around me in a hug.

"Who won?" Lilly asked trying to get out of Anamaria's clutches.

"Your mom. Your dad couldn't last five minutes." Anamaria's said letting go of Lilly and Amy.

"Why don't we go swimming now." Amoretta said and let go of me, walking over to Amy, Lilly, and Anamaria's but I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her back to me against my chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled as Jack brought me to his chest, his hands rubbing my stomach.

"Swim with me?" He asked huskily.

"Any time Captain." I replied and he took my hands in his, messaging my knuckles with his bejeweled fingers. He let go of me and went over to the rail with Anamaria's, Lilly, and Amy. They all, except for Jack, got into the small boat. He started lowering them and I continued to stare at him.

_If I never fell into the ocean that one day in Port Royal, would I still be here today with him?_

Jack, having lowered them to the water, came over to me with that seductive smirk that I had once hated, but now loved. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine in a loving, but passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him so I could feel his heart beat against my chest. We separated from another, his arms still around me and I wrapped my arms around him, putting my cheek against is chest.

"You can be so innocent and kind when you want to." I sighed, taking in his scent that again, I had once hated but now loved.

"Only around you luv. I am only that way around you and Lilly. No one else deserves it." He grinned and kissed me again. He took my hand and led me over to the edge of the rail and we stepped up onto it. "Ready luv?" He asked.

"More then I'll ever be." I said in a timid voice. I looked down and instantly closed my eyes. It was less of a fall then it was back in Port Royal which I had done twice, but now that I wasn't fainting or running away, it seemed a lot farther down.

"Don't worry luv, it might seem far down, but it will be over quicker then it took to think about doing it." He said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing up my neck. I smiled and leaned into him as he continued giving me open-mouthed kisses on my neck. It traveled up to my lips and once our lips touched, his tongue was battling with mine. His eyes closed and I closed mine as well. I turned so that my chest was pressed against his, his arms tightening around me bringing me as close as he could to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he deepened his kisses. Then I felt him lean back and stiffened.

_What is he doing? Doesn't he know that we are going to-_

I got quickly ripped out of my thoughts when I felt us fall off the edge and I screamed in his mouth, gripping onto him like he was my life line. I felt him grip onto me hard and could tell that my arms were going to have bruises on them from his hands. I then felt the water come around me, sucking me in to its darkness. It wasn't cold, it was nice and warm from the Caribbean sun. Jack's lips left mine and he propelled us up to the surface. When we came up, I opened my eyes and looked at Jack who was smiling smugly.

"See luv, it wasn't even faster then us sharing a kiss." He said and pressed his lips to mine lovingly. I pushed him back and slapped his face.

"You could of killed me!" I yelled at him. He cowered a little, but then that grin came back.

"It is one of the best ways to end your life though, getting kissed by a pirate not to mention lover aye?" He said and pressed his lips to mine again, his arms still wrapped around me but not as tightly. I smiled and kissed him back. Pulling apart, he looked deeply into my eyes. "Luv, as long as you are with me, you are never going to die without some sort of pleasure."

"Well, that's hopeful." I said sarcastically but kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the pleasant thought any ways though." I smiled.

"Ohi Jack! Can't you keep your hands off of her for five minutes?" Anamaria called. I laughed and Jack let go of me, swimming over to them. When we reached them, I held out my hands for Lilly to jump into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled seeing Amoretta catch Lilly as she jumped into her arms. Lilly laughed as Amoretta went under water when Lilly jumped into her arms, but still kept Lilly up over the water. Amoretta came back up and Lilly moved away the wet hair sticking to Amoretta's face.

"Thank you." Amoretta said and kissed the top of Lilly's head.

"You are very welcome." Lilly smiled sweetly.

"Gibbs!" Anamaria called. A couple of seconds later, Gibbs was leaning over the railing, looking down at us.

"Let's stay at that island over there for the night." Anamaria suggested.

"Aye." Gibbs called down and then disappeared over the railing.

"Good thing we got the rum from Tortuga." I smiled as I tread water by Lilly and Amoretta.

"So, we going to swim over to the island ourselves?" Amy asked jumping into Anamaria's arms.

"Of course, how else?" Anamaria asked her. Amy got onto her back and they started swimming towards the island.

"Ready?" I asked Amoretta. She smiled and Lilly got onto her back and we made our way to the island, not to far behind Anamaria and Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been twenty minutes and we all finally made it to the island and Lilly and Amy were playing in the water as Anamaria was sitting under a tree with Amoretta sleeping besides her. I smiled and continued to my walk around the island. It wasn't big at all, possibly smaller then the one where I had taken Amoretta for the first time. I smiled and continued to walk around, noticing that I couldn't see anyone anymore, it was just me and the ocean, like before.

"It's been a while." I said as I sat down on the sand by the shore, the water lapping up at my toes.

_"Jack, I am pregnant."_

Her words still rang through my head even though they left her lips four years ago.

_"Well luv, that's great. Now I can be a father." _

_"Yes you can Jack."_

I smiled and laid back into the sand, closing my eyes.

_I'm a father. I have everything. Maybe, maybe I should have her marry me, then she could be mine in every way. Maybe she could be mine, right here, right now. _

Opining my eyes, I got up and started making my way back to where everyone else was. I finally made it and saw that nothing had really changed except that Lilly and Amy were playing in the sand this time and the Pearl was already anchored down, the rest of the crew on the island sharing some laughs and some of the other ones bringing the rum from the Pearl to the shore. I looked to see that Anamaria and Sam were starting to venture off and Amoretta was still sleeping under the tree. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Ohi Captain, where were ye?" Gibbs asked.

"Mate, if I wanted ye to know, would I tell ye?" I asked not really knowing why he wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry captain. I was just wondering why you and Sarah were off, alone, at the same time." Gibbs said raising his eyebrows.

"You think that I was shagging Sarah?" I asked, anger flooding me.

"Well, Captain, if you look at it threw my eyes, you do have that reputation-"

"I have Amoretta for Christ sakes! Why would I be of screwing Sarah?" I yelled at him.

"Jack?" We heard someone ask. We looked around and saw Sarah walking up, her hair messy and she was buttoning her shirt. "Why did you leave so quickly?" She asked pouting.

"What do you mean why did I leave? I haven't seen you since this morning!" I barked at her.

"Jack, don't play stupid, you left me back there when I was asleep. Why?" She asked. I glared at her and raised my hand to slap her, but it got held back. I turned around and saw Amoretta shaking her head in disapproval. She let go and walked off where I had come from.

"Waite luv!" I called but Sarah grabbed my arm.

"Jack, why are you leaving me again? Did the words 'I love you' mean nothing when you said them?" Sarah sobbed.

"I never said them to you!"

"Jack, maybe you should leave Amoretta alone for a while." Gibbs suggested.

"Bugger off, both of you!" I yelled and started running off to where Amoretta had gone. I followed her foot prints and saw that they were heading towards where I had been laying down earlier, where I saw Amoretta sitting, tracing the sand with her finger. I smiled at how beautiful she looked, but frowned when I saw a tear trickle down her face. Walking up to her, I bent down and stroked her face with my fingers softly. She jumped and looked up at me, then smiled softly.

"Hey." She said still tracing in the sand. I sat down by her and placed my hands on either side of me, one dangerously close to her arse.

"Luv, I just want you to know-"

"That you weren't with Sarah? I know. I know you weren't." She said and put her head on my shoulder. I was slightly surprised, no I was shocked at how she knew. She laughed slightly and turned her head so that she was looking up at me. "You are probably wondering how I knew am I correct?"

"Very." I said and she smiled more.

"I wasn't sleeping." She giggled.

"What?"

"I wasn't sleeping. I saw her come over to where I was 'sleeping' and Elizabeth was laying by me. She started talking to Lizzy about some things, but then asked her if she had feelings for you. Of course Lizzy said no because she loves Will, and so then Sarah said she did. I could feel them staring at me Jack, it felt horrible. Then Sarah said that she was going to make it like she was off getting shagged by you by noticing that you were off by yourself so she went the wrong way and everything. I know you wouldn't do that to me, and now because we have Lilly."

"Luv, I wouldn't have shagged anyone even four years ago when I met you and we didn't have Lilly." I said bringing her closer to me. I nuzzled my cheek against hers, feeling the need to ask her to marry me now. "Amoretta, I-"

"Captain! The dinner is ready!" We heard Gibbs call. I growled and Amoretta looked up at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I spat, getting up.

_Why is this so damn hard? Why can't I just ask her now! _

"Jack, if you have something to say, just say it." Amoretta said getting up and taking my hand in hers.

"It's nothing." I said and squeezed her hand. "I'm just hungry and testy as always luv." I joked.

"But that's why I love you." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and we walked back to the camp, all the time thinking on how I would ask her to marry me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The stars were now just coming out and shimmering high in the sky. I never think about things like this unless I am completely drunk, or nerves. This time though, I'm not drunk at all. I'm completely sober. Everyone was sitting around a big fire, Sarah between all of them, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Amoretta talking with another as Lilly and Amy were dancing around the ocean shore. I stood there looking out at the ocean, up at the stars, and chancing my looks over to Amoretta. Deciding to do something about this whole marriage deal, I walked over towards Amoretta, Anamaria, and Elizabeth.

"Amoretta luv, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said looking up at me.

_Now just say it, ask her to marry you!_

"Ummmm...can I sit with you?" I asked my mind blanking.

"Of course Jack, you didn't have to ask." She said and moved over so I could sit besides her.

_Idiot._

She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. Anamaria gave me that knowing smirk and I glared back at her.

"So, looks like Jack has a lot of questions for you Amoretta." Anamaria said grinning at me.

"Like what?" Amoretta asked looking up at me.

"Uhhh...I'll go get some rum!" I said and got up, walking over and grabbing a whole arm full of rum. I walked back over, and placed the ten bottles I had grabbed down in the soft sand. I smiled and uncorked one, sitting back besides Amoretta and held it out for her, wrapping my arm around her. She smiled and took it, taking a large drink. I smiled and did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Amoretta and I sang as we drunkenly ran around the fire. Amoretta was jumping and skipping as I twirled around in the air, feeling like I was flying, my arms spread out wide. The crew laughed and called out jokes about us, but I didn't care, and Amoretta seemed to be laughing along with them. We finally came up to another and linked arms with another, spinning around. I tripped over her feet and landed in the sand on my arse. Amoretta laughed and I grabbed her arm, trying to get up but dragging her down into my lap. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." I whispered into her ear, licking the rim of it.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" She called and laughed, leaning back into me. I wrapped my arms around her, still holding my bottle of rum. She snatched it out of my hand and brought it to her lips, drinking the rest of it and throwing it into the fire. It made a slight explosion and she giggled. "Fiiiiiireeeeee woooorkkkkks!" She slurred drunkenly.

"Boom boom!" I laughed as she nuzzled her head against my neck, licking up my neck. I smiled, knowing I could do anything to her right now since Lilly and Amy were fast asleep and the crew was so drunk that they couldn't care less.

"More rum!" She said and got off of my lap, crawling over to where the pile was. Elizabeth and Anamaria were talking to another over by the trees, not wanting to be in any part of this what so ever, only have had one bottle of rum. Amoretta grabbed one of the bottles of rum and I crawled over to her, before she could turn around I pounced onto her back, causing her to fall down, the bottle of rum rolling away just barley though. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and brought her up into my chest. I licked her neck and kissed along her jaw.

"Hey! Don't get to friendly!" Anamaria yelled over to us.

"Bugger off!" I yelled back and moved my hands under Amoretta's shirt, bringing it up.

"Jack! At least go somewhere else!" Elizabeth called.

"Fine!" I yelled and got off of Amoretta.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Amoretta whined rolling onto her back and reaching up to me like Lilly would hold her hands for Amoretta or I to carry her.

"Amoretta." I growled and picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grinned when I saw it, saw the Pearl that was anchored by an Island with a bright large fire licking away at the sky. Rowing faster towards the island, I felt my grin turn into a smile, but then a frown.

_Why would Jack tick me like that? He almost killed me! He probably hasn't even told Amoretta about this! But I won't even tell her, no one should know except Jack, the crew, and I._

I frowned in frustration.

_Jack always gets what he wants and never has to suffer for his own actions, but then again, if he never did leave me there with Davy Jones, I would have never got to meet my father. I will let this one go. _

Finally, feeling the small boat hit shore, I climbed out and started making my way around the island, noticing that it was much smaller then the last one we had been stuck on.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! i have some questions on where the next chapie shall go 

1.should i have it get back on track for POTC?

2.should i stay a little off potc?

3. you guys give me suggestions.

thanks for all the reviews i have been getting, i hope you enjoy this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, and i have to thank 'Grey Eyed Blonde' for correcting all those nasty errors that i have been writing.

* * *

Wrong Turns

I ran my hand over Amoretta's wet back as she moved her fingers through my tangled hair, our eyes were both closed as we were trying to catch our breath.

"Seems I wore out Captain Jack Sparrow." Amoretta purred in my ear as she kissed it. We were both drunk as ever and it felt bloody brilliant.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, ye will never wear me out." I said moving my hands to her arse and giving her a tight squeeze.

"Do you mean I can't pleasure you?" Amoretta asked rolling off of me and standing up, walking over and bending down to pick up her clothes. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion, knowing that normally she would have just laughed at my comment. Then a thought came to mind and I smiled wide.

_This could just be the rum getting to her you know._

I didn't listen to my thoughts and got up off the ground, walking over to her as she, on her knees, was tying up the front of her shirt, her back facing me. I bent down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "I know why someone is mad." I chanted playfully. Even though I was trying to make her happier, I got rewarded with her turning around and slapping me hard on the face. I fell on my back and put my right hand on my burning cheek.

"Don't play with me." She hissed and continued to tie her shirt.

"Mate, I have been playing with you all night." I replied. She glared down at me and crawled over me, bringing her hand up and ready to strike my cheek again, but I caught her wrist. "Luv, why so angry?" I asked hoping that maybe she could tell me.

"No reason." She protested and tried to get her hand from me, but I flipped us over so that I was on top this time.

"Luv, you only get this way when you are pregnant. Also, you did feel sick before we went to sleep earlier, remember luv?" I asked moving my hand to her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. She nodded her head and put her hand to mine.

"Maybe you are right. I haven't really thought much about it since I thought I was just sick because of the rum." She said.

"But wouldn't you have noticed it before?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't been feeling so well for the past few days I guess, but then I thought I was sick. I guess it's been a while since I had Lilly, and I forgot the signs, but seems like you took the woman's words to heart since you know all the signs of being pregnant." Amoretta smiled and kissed my cheek, probably glad that I was caring so deeply about this. I remembered when the woman that helped Amoretta give birth telling me that if we did have plans for another child that I should look out for unusual mood swings or not being able to keep food down for long periods of time.

"Looks like we are going to have that Angel after all luv. Thank you." I said and kissed her neck lovingly. "Now, why don't you take that shirt off, I think that you shouldn't hide anything from me anymore." I said and started to untie it again, slipping it over her head and throwing it back to where it was before. I rolled back over onto my back and she crawled back on top of me, running her hands in my hair again, moving her right hand to my cheek and feeling my facial hair brush against her finger tips.

"I love you Jack." She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her back, one of my hands rubbing her back in a small circle slowly.

"I love you more." I replied. She laughed softly at our joke and kissed under my chin.

"No, I love you more."

"Are you challenging me luv?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe." She said. "But we will have to challenge another some other time."

"I agree luv, according to the sky, it will be morning pretty soon. Let's rest up savvy?" I suggested.

"Savvy." She smiled and put her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and then put my lips next to her ear, kissing it softly.

"You wore me out the first time luv." I whispered. She turned her head and kissed me softly.

"You didn't seem tired during the second or third captain." She said and placed her head back on my chest. "It will be our little secret." She said and moved her hand down and intertwined her fingers with my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with the sun beating down on my face. I turned my head and opened my eyes to the bright light. Amoretta was still sleeping on me, our hands still holding onto another's. I yawned and took my free hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"They went over there, just keep following the foot steps." I heard someone say, and by the sound of it, she was Anamaria.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" I heard someone else say that sounded familiar, maybe like Will.

"Because I am afraid of what I might see, maybe we should wait till Jack and Amoretta get back to the-"

"You know them as well as I do and they are going to stay there alone as long as they can." The man said again.

"Suit yourself Will, but I am not going any further." Anamaria said.

_Maybe he will go back with Anamaria. Please go back with Anamaria!_

My begging was not rewarded and Will came around the corner and I froze. It wasn't like I didn't want him to see Amoretta and I sleeping with another, in fact I could care less, but it was the fact that I had indeed tricked Will to probably walk into his own death bead. I closed my eyes before he looked at us, hoping that if he thought I was asleep he would go.

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" Will yelled louder. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Oh bloody hell what do you want Will?" I snapped. He looked taken aback, and I just sighed. "Will, what do you expect? A happy 'Hello Will, how are you?' or a 'I am so glad you are back Will' when I am trying to sleep with my woman?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that you tri-" Will stopped in dead sentence when Amoretta started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and I sat up, having her sit in my lap, holding her closely to my chest so Will couldn't see anything I didn't want him to.

"Will! You came back!" She said happily, smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her and I decided to smile at both of them. Amoretta laughed and kissed my cheek. "Have you seen Elizabeth yet?" Amoretta asked.

"I just saw her." Will replied and bent down to grab Amoretta's shirt and pants, grabbing mine in the process. "Why don't you get dressed and we can talk back where everyone else is? I will come back though if I think you are taking to long...Jack." Will said jokingly and Amoretta laughed. I knew that it wasn't all going to be fun and games when we went back to the sight and Amoretta was gone. I knew Will was just being this way since he didn't want Amoretta worried. Will turned around and once he rounded the corner, I pressed my lips to Amoretta's.

"Good morning luv." I said and kissed her again.

"Good morning Jack." She replied and reached for the shirt that was now by us, but I grabbed it and held it away.

"You have to work for it luv." I grinned.

"Jack, do you want Will to come back when we are having 'fun' and rune it?" She asked reaching out for the shirt. I gave it to her and kissed her cheek.

"You have a point there luv." I said and she got off my lap so I could get dressed as well. When we were both fully clothed, we followed the sets of foot prints back to where the crew were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack!" Will said walking up to us. I sighed and let go of Amoretta's hand that I had been holding.

"Do you need me for anything?" Amoretta asked.

"Not at all luv, go find Lilly." I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I turned around facing Will, but my attention got snapped back to Amoretta as I felt her lightly slap my arse. My eyes grew wide and I turned around to see Amoretta laughing and walking away. "You best not be doing that luv." I said starting to follow her. She didn't notice and called back.

"Why not?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her and she jumped.

"Because next time when we are like this, there is going to be no holding back on my part savvy?" I said and kissed her neck.

"Who said I wanted you to hold back." She whispered.

"Jack!" Will called, his patients running low. I sighed and let go of Amoretta.

"Later luv." I said and sulked over to Will. I heard Amoretta slightly laugh. Looking back behind my shoulder, I saw her walk over to Lilly and Amy. Snapping my attention back to Will, I glared at him. "What the buggering held do you want?" I asked. "Can't you see you ruined a moment with me and my woman?"

"Oh, I ruined one moment with you and Amoretta, how about leaving me on a ship that I could have died on? That could ruin more then one moment with me and Elizabeth!"

"You have a point there mate."

"Have you even told her about what you have done?"

"Of course I have, she didn't sleep with me for a couple of days, but after a very interesting fight, she got around the fact and thought it was honorable of me to put your life for hers."

"Jack, she would have jumped off of the _Pearl _and swam to the Dutchman if you had told her and you know that. She would not have slept with you either."

"Getting cocky thinking that she cares that much about you aye?"

"Jack, you know that we never really loved another like we should have, but we still care about another. I know that if Elizabeth traded Amoretta for Elizabeth's life, I would have jumped off the ship to save her, and I also know that Elizabeth would never do that though."

"As I said before mate, she is awfully forgiving, Amoretta forgave me the moment I told her." I said, not wanting this conversation to last any longer. My eyes veered there way over to where Amoretta was playing with Lilly, Amy, and Anamaria in the water. Her pant legs ere rolled up tight around her thighs, dripping wet as she was sitting in the water. A rather large wave came up and Lilly was holding Amoretta down by the shoulders, wanting the wave to hit Amoretta. Jumping out of the way, Lilly ran over to Amy and Anamaria, laughing as Amoretta got hit by the wave, it going over her shoulders. She stood up, her white shirt now quite transparent for I could see her curves from back where I am. I heard someone whistle in approve and snapped my head in there direction, seeing it was one of my new crew members who had given Amoretta and I trouble before one night. I had learned his name not to long after that.  
"Ohi mate, give me a minute." I said to Will, my eyes never leaving Cesar, the man who had been staring at my woman for to long for my taste.

"Jack, don't you leave me here." Will said irked I wasn't paying him attention as I angrily walked over to Cesar.

"Like what you see?" I growled at him, not slowing my pace even though I was almost near him.

"Indeed I do Mr. Sparrow, you do know your woman." Cesar said not taking his eyes off of Amoretta, but well knowing that it was me. Grabbing his shoulders, I formed my hand into a fist and made sure that it collided with his face. He fell down on his back from the blow and I glared down at him. Everyone was silent now and Amoretta, Anamaria, Lilly, and Amy were all looking over at us for we were not that far away from them. I bent down and grabbed the front of his shirt that had new stains of blood on it.

"Now you listen here Cesar, when I talk to you, you look at me, not my woman. In fact, I never want you to look at her again for if you do, I will surely make you wish you were never born again. And it is Captain Sparrow to you." I growled at him. He just smirked at me and grabbed my hands, moving them off of him and taking a step back.

"I am sorry Jack, but a woman like yours, on a ship without many other woman, it is hard not to enjoy the view. Especially when she is wearing something so, revealing." Cesar said looking at Amoretta, checking her out and not trying to hide it. Amoretta instantly went red from embarrassment and anger, covering her chest by crossing her arms in front of herself.  
"Ah, nothing to hide Amoretta, you don't have to hide anything from me." Cesar said. My eyes winded and without knowing, my hands had winded up around his neck and I throttled him until he couldn't breath anymore.

"You know mate, you are bidding your time here on this world." I said as he gasped for air. I put my face closer to his ear, and grinned as he started to tremble in fright.

"Come on Lilly." Amoretta said walking away with Lilly, Anamaria, and Amy.

"Gibbs, crew, you wouldn't mind giving us a moment would you?" I asked lifting my head up seeing everyone still there besides the five people that were on the ship and Amoretta, Lilly, Amy, and Anamaria who had made there way from us.

"No, of course not Captain." Gibbs said clapping his hands for the crew to follow him and they quickly made their away. I put my lips near his ear again, just to give him a scare.

"Now, what did you say about _my_ woman?" I asked sinisterly.

"No...nothing." He chocked out. I squeezed his neck harder hearing him choke again.

"Now lying will get you no where. Tell me what you said." I said lightning my hold on him a tad.

"I...I...She is a beautiful sight." He whimpered.

"Who's site is she?"

"Yours."

"Good lad. I suggest you don't make any wise cracks about her now." I growled and let go of him, pushing him away from me. He put his right hand up to his neck and rubbed it a little, then smirked at me.

"I said that she was your site Captain, but that doesn't mean I won't be viewing it either." He grinned.

"Damn you bugger!" I yelled and was about to unsheathe my sword but felt someone else's being pressed to my back lightly.

"Jack, let him go." Will said.

_Bugger, forgot about him._

"Why should I? You saw what he-"

"Jack, all he did was compliment you on your woman choices."

"He was looking at her!"

"He wasn't touching her now was he?" Will barked back at me. I glared in front of me at Cesar who just grinned back. "Go." Will backed at him and Cesar nodded his head and started to walk off.

"Bloody hell! He could be going to go touch her now for all you know!" I yelled at Will and slapped his sword away, cutting my hand in the process.

"Jack, please, can we just-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Fine, why don't I just go ask Amoretta bout it then." Will asked. I stared at him and then cleared my throat.

"Fine, I didn't tell her anything and I put you on that ship because Davy Jones said I need one hundred souls for my own. It was selfish, but you have to believe me I was doing it not only for myself but for Amorett and Lilly. I have been recruiting men like Cesar and many others so I can give them all to Davy, but it isn't working out as greatly as I had planned." I said in defeat. Will stared in shock at me and then nodded his head.

"I believe you."

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"I do, it sounds like something you would do." He said. "Unless you are lying." He grinned.

"Not at all mate." I said and grinned back. "Can you keep your mouth shut about this little dilemma that has happened?"

"Jack-"

"I am willing to get new people, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, I will have to wind up having dear Lizzy as bate." I said seriously to him. He looked like he had been slapped in the face, but then recovered.

"You know she is going to find out sooner or later."

"I prefer later." I said.

"Fine, I won't be telling, but when she finds out, she isn't going to be sleeping with you after that for quite a while."

"I am fully aware of that, even though I won't be liking it." I sighed. "Why don't we head back now? I think Lizzy is in need of her fiancé." I grinned and started heading to the ship where everyone had probably left.

"Aye, good idea." Will said and caught up to me.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for such a long time! i had ran out of ideas, then went on vacation, then computer got a virus that we had to get off (that took a while) then i had to do this chapter! i am very sorry. here are the questions:

1) Continue off track from DMC but somewhat get into it once in a while.

2) Get back into DMC fully

3) Any suggestions from you fellow readers


End file.
